seize by two hearts
by ryosaku echisaki
Summary: after ryoma has returned from america, to get the girl he once left for his dream... but what if the girl he is trying to return to, was now on the arms of another man, and that is his senpai, Eiji. what will he do? and what if Eiji was prepared to fight?
1. Chapter 1

Ryosakueij: hey…this is the first time I am going to write a fan fic. Story so please help me…I was inspired by many writers and have a confident to do it. I change eiji in some traits and Sakuno too

Summary: Now, that Sakuno learned to love Eiji how can she available to surpass her love for ryoma if it comeback and asked her to love him again. Which one will she choose? ...ryoxsakuxeiji

Disclaimer: I claim this plot but not the prince of tennis.

…

**Seize by Two Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Remind **

It's been 10 months and Sakuno now having her 1st month of summer vacation. Sakuno really appreciated the beach in their rest house. The blue ocean that calmly touching the shore and the fresh breeze that feels she's reborn. Sakuno never enjoyed her life this past months but she start enjoying it because of her sempais and friends.

"Sakuno, there's a phone call for you?" grandma yelled from the first floor.

_A phone call…? Tomo-chan never texted me so maybe she wants to say something._ "Hai."

"Hello! Sakuno's speaking."

"Hi. It's me momoshiro."

"S-sempai? H-hi. W-why do y-you c-call m-me?" Sakuno asked. Sakuno was confused why would momo-sempai called her? It's late already.

"I just want to asked you if you can come to our practice tomorrow? After all, you are coach Ryuuzaki's grand daughter." momo-sempai asked.

"I-I am now in our rest house. I-I never said n-no to you sempai b-but momo-sempai, w-what will I d-do there? I'm not that r-reliable in your t-team and I-I am not a s-seigaku regular." Sakuno said trying to convinced him that she's just the clumsy girl they known for so long.

"Hey! Sakuno didn't want to come. Sorry for be unsuccessful to convince her." Momo yelled in the other side of the phone. "Why don't you think again?"

_Failing to convince me? Is there someone who wants me to be in the practice session?_ Out of the blue, Sakuno-chan saw the calendar in front of their phone and there is a mark of red in the date tomorrow. _OMG! It's eiji-sempai's birthday and I promised to him that I will come to his birthday. How can I forget? I'm really a baka._

**..Flashback..**

_It's been 3 months, after he left for America. He never told me he have flight and abscond with out saying a word. _

"Sakuno-chan, you're here again?" Eiji-sempai said covering the light of the sun that is setting.

"S-sempai…h-Hai." Sakuno said. _I never thought that his here at this time_. Sakuno blushed.

"You missed him that much, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji-sempai asked with a concern look but not just a concern look of friend.

_What should I say? He's right I miss that guy but he said to others that he is going to America…for good. I want to see him again but that's useless because he will never comeback. Why can't I deal with the truth? _"I-I'm fine. Arigato, Eiji-sempai." Sakuno replied with her smile in her face._ Make face again… makes me feel guilt to Eiji-sempai._

"Let's go walk together." Eiji-sempai asked. He was never been convinced to Sakuno smiling while a tear was going to fall in her eyes. "Why don't you try to find another guy that you will love rather than crying for a baka like him? Your still young and many guys love you after all you're cute and many guy love cute girls" Eiji-sempai said. _What does I just said? She may notice it… that I like her. I should had shout my mouth and be a sempai to her but…I want her to know that I have this feelings since the time she become close to me in …_

He was stopped with Sakuno's voice.

"M-maybe your right... After all, he will never comeback." Sakuno answered.

"Nya…That's not what I meant…" _I need to change the topic or she will cry. That's the hardest thing that can stub my heart that I say something that will make her cry._ "Hey, Sakuno-chan, can you come to my birthday?" Eiji asked. _I want to celebrate my birthday in being a tennis player for the last time. I want to see her be happy and be with me for the longest time I can for I can't own her now…or maybe…_

"y-your B-birthday? But I'm not that…" she said trying to get the reason why the topic changes all of a sudden.

"Please! You are the best gift I can have in my birthday…I mean…I-if y-you come… my birthday would be c-complete. Sakuno-chan can you grant my wish?" eiji-sempai asked. _Nyah…that's close._

"H-hai,sempai" Sakuno-chan answered. Sakuno blushed because of a sudden change of tone of Eiji. She was never treated that way by other sempais.

_She's cute whenever she blushed…that cheek of her I want to hold that with my own palm. Her eyes that melt and make s me explode inside and burst to tell her what I felt inside but I need to hold back to keep her with me…forever ._"So that's a promise, huh. If you broke that I will never let you sleep well. Ah my birthday is on June 19. (I just put this date…it's not eiji's birthday in the real anime). Oh…here you are. Bye." Eiji said turning his head to the other direction.

"B-bye. T-take care." Sakuno said.

After hearing that, he hides his face in his bangs and made a grin.

…**end of flashback…**

"Momo-sempai…is eiji-sempai with you? I want to asked if that practice session is not a practice but a birthday party?" Sakuno asked.

"So you already know, Sakuno-chan. Yeah, its eiji-sempai's birthday party." Momoshiro–sempai said without hesitation. "So Sakuno-chan,you really don't want to come?"

"M-Momo-sempai…I-I w- will be there t-tomorrow afternoon." Sakuno answered.

"So see you tomorrow. Bye." Momo-sempai said but before he put down the telephone.

"Sempai, is Kikumaru-sempai with you? I-I just want to t-talked to him." Sakuno said.

After a minute.

"Kikumaru's speaking." Eiji answered. _Now…Eiji don't stutter._

"E-Eiji-sempai…w-what gift d-do you want i-if ever I-I failed to come? I-It's far to Tokyo w-where I am now." Sakuno stuttered while talking to eiji.

"…Just you… being with me tomorrow is enough…it's been two weeks I don't heard anything about you and you will give me an excuse and a present. I want you to be there after all…i…miss..you…so much…" eiji said blushing in the other line and said the 5 words shyly. _I am such a idiot to tell her this things but after all we have been dating for about 7 months and she already know how I felt for her but her feelings for me is still a mystery for me.._

While eiji is talking in the phone Momoshiro noticed his sudden change in tone and his eager to talked to the girl in the other line

"Kikumaru-sempai is matured enough if I looked at him now, don't you think Oishi-sempai?" Momoshiro asked his sempai that is mostly looking at the practice session and not taking notice of Eiji at all.

"Yeah. He changed whenever Sakuno-chan is near and he seems light up whenever his with her. Eiji was really serious this time." Oishi replied taking a glance at eiji's face that is happy even if his tone in the phone is a bit mad. He knows Eiji for so long still he doesn't know why he acted like Fuji or some straight and serious guy in the regulars.

"Okay for you…I will…try. B-bye." Sakuno said and put down the telephone.

"_I will wait for you…" _Eiji said in his mind.

The phone was now down. Eiji returned where the two people was sitting and chat about something. Momoshiro see him and was finished talking to Sakuno-chan.

"Eiji-sempai, where do you plan your birthday party? It's boring if you choose the school and it's to ordinary if you choose sushi shop of Taka-sempai." Momoshiro suggested after Eiji left the phone area.

"I planned it in the near resort in south district." Eiji answered.

"Resort! Cool! Your always the same sempai I know." Momo said blissfully. "I should tell it to the other members. They will be excited about the idea."

…

Sakuno go to the kitchen and asked permission to her grandma but before she can ask a thing her grandma stopped her.

"I heard all the talking and its Kikumaru's birthday tomorrow, right?" Sumire said looking at the plates she's washing.

"Y-yeah it's his birthday and he expected me to go to his party." Sakuno explained. She slightly bowed her head to prevent anymore embarrassment coming from her obaa-san.

"That guy really taking things seriously. Sakuno-chan, you should not let him disappoint this time, because you always do that to him." Obaa-san said to her granddaughter giving a smirked to her face while her grand daughter is confused.

_Do I really disappoint him…that much?_

"And I'm thankful to him because he made you happy these past few months. You're now smiling, right? Tell me is it because of Kikumaru?" her grandma said with grin.

_Is it really because of Kikumaru? Does he change me to different Sakuno? I think he really change me…he does._

Silence occurred and she was allowed.

…

The next day…

"I'm going." Sakuno said going out putting her umbrella in her bag. _Don't tell me it's going to rain but I'm not worried I have my umbrella with me._

After traveling for 4 hours, she already reached Seigaku. She was late for about 1 and half. She immediately went to the tennis court and found no one in the court even in the locker until she saw an image of a man in the bench soaking wet. She immediately ran to the man for her gentleness came to action and starts to cover him with her umbrella.

"h-Hey…a-are you alright? W-we need to go to a p-place so that y-you will not soak in the r-rain more." Sakuno said concerned to the guy she thought was wet for how many hours. She looked around and found a little shed not far from them. "T-There. C-come on let's walk…t-that's not f-far from here if I-I don't b-bother you, sempai."

"Sakuno…" the guy said facing her.

"How do you know…Eiji-sempai… w-why are you h-here?" Sakuno said shocked distinguish that it is Eiji, himself but she was cut off by his gaze when before she can asked another question..

"I thought you will never come…so I waited until you arrive because I know and I trusted your words to me." Eiji said and suddenly hugged Sakuno that made her blushed and dropped the umbrella and be wet with the rain. "I really miss you that I can't wait to see you. I'm sorry for being so emotional. I could not hold back my feelings for you…Sakuno" Eiji said hugging her more firmly.

"I'm sorry for having you stay in the rain for me that much…" Sakuno said hugging Eiji. _I feel comfortable with his arms_. "I miss you too, Eiji-sempai."

…

**RyoSakuEij: I need to stop here. I need review please for this chapter my first chapter ever…so that I can be like you all because I admired you so I write my own story. Thanks. Feel to criticizes and give suggestion on this chapter. I will update as soon as this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think this chapter doesn't have ryoma but all about eiji and Sakuno. In this story Sakuno, eiji and the others have change some of there characters. Eiji become more serious and Sakuno don't stutter a lot, I think so and the others just notice them…how they act. Ok let's start the battle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis but I wish**.

**Chapter 2: Shed**

Eiji let go of his hugged to Sakuno even though he don't want to.

"Hey, your late and tell me what excuse do you have this time? You already said many excuse in our previous dates and now, what's new, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji said trying to make conversation.

"I…I was late because the rain is hard and the bus can't travel in heavy rains." She said trying to convince him with that simple lie.

"Nya! That's right. I was only thinking about you that I don't even notice the rain. I'm really stupid. You are also wet because of me…gomen, sakuno-chan." He said feeling guilty.

"Y-you're thinking o-of m-me, s-sempai?" sakuno said in shocked_. Why would he do that? Why does he worry a lot? Does he think I won't come to the party?_

"You already know the reason, sakuno-chan. Why should you asked me? I already told you everything."

"I-it's not like that Kikumaru-sempai." She said stuttering. "I-I am sorry about y-your time I have wasted. Ano…let's wait for the r-rain to stop. There in the waiting shed."

They walked while Sakuno hold the umbrella and covered them both. Silence covered them for about a minute until they reached the shed. Sakuno felt the cold breeze touches her petite body and she can't bare the cold anymore that she fall to the ground all of the sudden. Eiji was surprise and grab Sakuno before it falls.

"Sakuno-chan, are you okay?" he asked holding the girl that is soaking wet. He felt her eyes opened and her hand touches his hands. He helped Sakuno to sit in the bench next to him.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Eiji-sempai...but why don't you…feel cold? I can't stand it. I-is it because of tennis practice that you g-gain more stamina?" Sakuno said holding Eiji's hand to keep her warm. "Can I hold you like this?"

Eiji dragged Sakuno to his arm. "E-eiji…sempai…" Sakuno said shocked of what her sempai did to her. She just asked for his hands but she gets more that a hold but a hug. It's the first time he did it…no second time. She can hear Eiji's heartbeat in her ears clearly. She loves the beat and the warm it gives to her. It's not an ordinary warm…but it fills the emptiness and coldness of her heart, she also felt with that guy almost a year now.

"Because you're here…you're here beside me. I feel the warm of every second you're here with me. I'm a cat-like person and this is my personality. I think you already accept." he said

"I know…you already told me about that." She said moving her body away from him.

"But…" he said feeling sad again. "Why do you need to go far from Tokyo? You have a rest house in the next district, right?"

"Obaa-san wants to have vacation there. I also miss the salty breeze of the ocean and the coldness of the water when it is already night time when I was a child. Eiji-sempai is acting as a child again but I love it." She said giggling about the act of her sempai.

But Eiji was different. He grinned like he heard something he wants to hear.

_She said she love my child-like traits…she love it…she love it._ He said to himself and he also noticed that they are still holding hands.

"Eiji-sempai…eiji-sempai...eiji-sempai?"

"Nya. I-I'm sorry for not paying attention. Are you saying something?" he said embarrassed.

"I'm asking you if it's okay if we are late for your party?" she asked. "I think they are there already. Momo-sempai is always excited about parties, right."

"Yes, your right, Sakuno-chan. But first we need to change our clothes before going in the party, right? But I don't know where we should go. All of my team members are in the party. Nyyyaaaah." He said trying to find an answer in their problem.

"In our house, otou-san sure is like your size and he left some of his clothes there. I still have the duplicate of the key. W-We could catch cold if we stay like this also b-but if that is o-okay for you s-sempai?" she asked looking at Kikumaru's expression.

"Kikumaru-sempai, sure is late for his birthday party. Does he know where the party will be held?" Momoshiro said to the other people in the room.

They are all busy talking to each other that they don't notice that the celebrant itself is nowhere to be found.

"Momoshiro is right we can't start the party without Eiji and this acts of him being a v.i.p in a party sure is not like him. He was not late ever since he become our player in the team." The smiling face of a light brown haired guy said.

"He will got 10 laps for being late and letting his guard down." Tezuka said.

"Fssh…I see him at the school before I go here." The bandana guy said trying to calm down his acquaintance but it is the contrast. A spiky hair guy went to him with anger in his face.

"BAKA!" momo said to kaidoh making him stand.

"Who? Me?" Kaidoh said angrily. "Do you want a fight?"

"20 laps…"

When they heard the counting of laps they stopped like a puppy. A guy with a green notebook went to Kaidoh and asked him.

"Why is KIkumaru in the school in the first place? We don't have a practice session in the afternoon even in the morning." Inui said trying to look at his data that may answer his query.

"Fssh…He said his waiting for someone and his soaking wet so I put my towel there in his head." Kaidoh answered.

"Someone…In the rain?" everyone said except for momo that is some how realized something.

"Are you alright, momo?" Oishi asked acting as a mother hen again. "You look pale."

"Now, I remember what his doing in the school." Momo said making a smirked mark in his place. "And sempais, he had a good reason for being late"

They are all confused of what Momo said but Oishi had an idea of what his talking about.

They got to Ryuzaki's residence and it is clean as always for her grandma always went there to clean the house.

"E-Eiji-sempai try to l-look at the room n-next in kitchen and I-I will go upstairs to c-change my clothes." She said stuttered because of cold.

"Yes."

She went to her room. She noticed that she don't have other clothes other that the blue dress with ribbon. She doesn't have a choice that's the only dress she have now.

Eiji choose his clothes but nothing is casual to him it is all formal attire and he doesn't want attires like that. He went to Sakuno to ask if her father has casual attire. To his surprise, she saw Sakuno in a blue dress and shocked to what he saw.

"E-eiji-sempai…" she said shocked. "What are you doing here? And you don't change your shirt."

"I-I don't l-like formal attire." He said shyly but happy to see her dress like that. "D-do you have casual attire?"

"I have here." She went to her bag. "Here. It's my birthday present for you because I don't know how to make you happy like you did to me when I was sad. My grandma told me I always disappoint you because of what I acted. I don't feel that way but at one point I feel it, too. I sew that after you told me about your birthday so it's a handmade shirt. D-do you l-like it?

"Nya. Yes, I am. But you always surprise me, too." He said happily. _He made this for me. I am the first person he gave a handmade shirt and I will always treasure it. This shirt will connect my body to her hands and to her body. Hey…hey…why did I think that way…ahhh…Eiji your becoming a prevent, too. Stop thinking that way._

She turned around to prevent seeing Eiji's upper body while his changing clothes but to her surprise eiji hugged her not wearing the shirt she gave.

"I can't help but to hugged you always, Sakuno-chan." Eiji said to her hugging her.

"E-Eiji-sempai…" she said blushing extremely. "You'll catch cold if you don't immediately wear a shirt at this temperature."

"But I have my warmer tool here in my arms. I have you already. I don't feel the cold." He said looking at the blushed face of Sakuno. _I won't let go of you, now that I have you_.

"B-but y-you n-needs it. M-my body w-will not be yours for l-long time." She said.

"Y-your right." He said sadly. _She_ _was never been mine. We are not lovers also._

"E-Eiji-sempai, I-I was trying t-to say that…w-we can't hug e-each other that o-often if we are not c-couples." She said stuttering and blushing lightly.

He went of his hugged and turn around not facing her and start changing his clothes.

"Then tell me Sakuno, what am I to you?"

"Y-you are…"

"W-what am I to you?" he asked. _Tell me that I am the one you need._

"I-I don't k-know what is you to me but I don't want to lose someone special to me. Y-you fill my h-heart with happiness when I am in m-my worst days of my life." She said crying like in every word she will say he will lose him.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"I just don't want to lose you and I need you here with me. Yes, I love you." She said blushing extremely and don't want to stare at his eyes.

He was so happy that he hugged her tightly.

"Eiji-sempai…"

"Sakuno, it is what couples do to show their love and you told me I can only hugged you if we are lovers." He explained.

"Yes. I said that."

"And now, we are lovers. You are mine and I'm yours."

**A/n: I need to stop here because for me it is already long but for others it is not. I welcome all suggestions, review, feedback, opinions (bad/good)…and please help me with my grammar. I think I am not good at it. Sorry to ryosaku fans like you I am a fan too but I will make ryoma enter to the other chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: no ryosaku in this chapter but eijisaku is a good match also! I edit it so please read again. Thanks orogoldenpair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Chapter 3: Confession**

After changing their clothes they went to the party for Eiji. After a long trip, they have reached the place. It's not big but it can occupy a hundred of people but he does not have lots of friends even if he is a friendly person.

"Eiji-sempai, it is a good place to have party. How do you find the place?" Sakuno said amazed of how the place is big but they've got it in a low price.

"Fuji introduces it to me. He said this resort is a nice one and has a cheap price. As I, who helped my sister in the expenses…I choose this rather than any other resort." He explained taking a good look of the front. "Sakuno…"

"Nani?"

"Why do you call me sempai even if we are lovers already? It's not a good thing, my Sakuno. You hurt me with that." He said making a face of collapsing.

"E-eiji sempai…E-eiji." She said blushing. For her, that is not normal after all, Eiji is older to her and calling her by his name is like being disrespectful.

"That's better. I know your not feeling good calling me by my first name only but Sakuno…I can't convince myself that I can show my love to you and care when your calling me 'Eiji-sempai' while we are what we are now." He said feeling disappointed to what Sakuno have done earlier_. I think that honorific is one of the reasons why I can't confess my love to her more early that the day I confess. That sucks._

**..Flashback..**

This is there seventh date. Eiji always count their dates and he promise to his self that he will confess to her before the summer starts and the winter season ends.

Winter festival has arrived. (A/N: I don't know if they really have a winter festival.) Eiji asked Sakuno to come with him in this special event because Eiji loves winter. (A/N: I love winter so I like to make him love it too. Ok back to the story.)

"Eiji-sempai, I'm sorry I'm late again. Obaa-chan put some stuff that I need in the storage room and that's the reason why I'm late again." Sakuno explained while catching her breath.

"What kind of stuff is that? I know it is too early to do your homework." He asked confused of what is the stuff Sakuno is talking about.

"Sempai, I'm talking about this one." She said. She presents the red scarf with brown beads.

"That doesn't like a girlie stuff. Are you fun of boy things, Sakuno?" he asked. _I never thought that Sakuno is a boyish type of girl because it's really hard to imagine. She's too timid and shy. Her body is petite to act like that Tachibana gir, Momo's secret love affair._

"I-It's not like t-that sempai. I-I always make o-one for people who take care of me this y-year. T-this is an advance New Year's gift. I-I can't found you in the school, last week when I gave it to other sempais then you told me about this, yesterday and asked me to go with you…I realized that this is my chance to give it to you.. H-here sempai… t-this is for you. I-I'm not good at making scarf, you see." She said blushing.

This is the first time she made scarf because every year, she only made a gift from shells or even candy which everybody loves. Now, she chooses scarf.

"You have change, Sakuno-chan." He said looking at the scarf which his name is embodied. "Why do you change your gift? We love simple things that you do for us. We don't want you to sacrifice too much for us."

"For me, you are the extension of my family. You think Grandma as your guardian and so do I. I never thought you are just a senpai but true family members. Ahhm…w-what am I saying? I-I'm becoming a baka this time." She said blushing and feels embarrassed.

"Baka is not the right term…but…thoughtful. You've always make us proud of you because your trying to become what you want not asking too much help. I think, Tezuka-Buchou have a crush on you, Sakuno-chan." He said confused if his sempai have feelings for Sakuno like him. But that is possible. Sakuno is a type of girl at first you will refused to acknowledge as one that will suit your taste but if you become close to her you will see how lovely and adorable she is.

"Thank you, sempai. Hey, sempai, looks like the festival is starting. Let's have a look." She said. She grabbed the hand of Eiji. She missed festival a lot because she missed two festivals this year and that's a pain for her.

They went to shopping area and look at what things can interest them. Sakuno bought a pair of gloves for Eiji and he bought a bag for her. They went to the food area after walking for two hours in the area. Everyone that saws them taught that they are sweet couple but only Eiji notice it while his companion continues eating.

They continue walking and walking. Looking around and playing games. They do everything she wants and he likes.

"Sakuno-chan, can we now talk for something personal?" he said looking at her eyes.

"H-hai."

They walked to find a place peaceful for them to talk. He found one.

"E-eiji-sempai, what's the problem?" she asked confused of the sudden change of his mood_. His is happy awhile ago but now…his serious. Did I do something that irritated him? Oh, maybe my clumsiness! That's the only reason people got irritated with me and I'm too numb. Sakuno, it's your fault. He thinks you're a burden to him. You need to say sorry. That's the only…_

"Sakuno…" he said holding his serious face. (A/N: But I think Eiji don't like having a serious face for a long time.)

_Ehh… he called me Sakuno only. I think I really need to say sorry now._

"Please, listen to me." He said making another pause.

Silence reign in the place.

"I don't know the reason how things happened to you smoothly and plain but to me, keeping you near me or away from me is hard. I can't even destroy the relation I have with you…but then again, I'll give my best shot. Now, I'm making my final blow."

He said looking straight to her while she is still confused of what her sempai is talking about. She knows they are dating many times and she thought it is the way of how he helped her to be happy…but to him, there is more he wants to say to her with out hesitation.

"I'm in love with you, Sakuno." He said to her.

She was shocked after hearing that words. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens a bit. _What? He just confesses to me. He is in love with ME! How? Maybe it's a lame joke but his face is serious I can't dump his feelings but…what should I say._

"I'm just saying what I feel and I'm not forcing you to answer me back…tonight. At least, I've confessed to you my love." He said relieved.

**...End of flashback...**

"I'm sorry. My whole system is clumsy that's the reason why I can't interact with you in the way you want it. I should change my self…that's the only way." She said bowing her head and started to have teary eyes. "I'm too clumsy."

"Nyaa... You're not. The fact that you're clumsy is a good trait for me. Whenever you fall in an embarrass way and stand after that…it made me realized that you are really trying hard to change that trait of you and never gives up even if people laugh at you or says you can't do that." He said giving a sweet smile.

"You have changed a lot rather than me. You are more likely a man rather that a teenager or a child…Eiji-sem…Eiji, you made me realized that I should be proud of myself and make everyone be proud of me." She said wiping the tears in her eyes. _He really knows how to calm me. He really knows how to make me smile._

"But…" he said making an eye contact to her and never let her eyes go that easy. "You need to promise me something."

"Nani…" she said confused.

"You need to take good care of yourself while making anything to change yourself to a better you. I don't what to see you crying." He said drawing a smile. Then he looks at the clock in the lobby. "Nyaaaa…the party will be starting, now. Let's go inside, my Sakuno." He holds her hand and walked.

"Hai." She replied holding the hand of his boyfriend also.

They entered the room and see the same faces they've always see in school.

"Eiji-sempai, you're here!" Momo said running to him like a dog that saw his master. He whispered "You start the party, senpai. I'm hungry already."

"It's like we're late for about an hour." He said.

"Eiji-sempai, I'm not late so don't say we." Momo said explaining.

"I'm not talking that you are late because I know you are not. It's me and her." He explained.

_Her…_

The other regulars came to the conversation.

A light brown hair guy speaks with his smile. "And who's that girl that you are mentioning?"

"Fujiko…that girl is Sakuno."

"Good evening, Sempais" she said shyly.

"I'm worried that something happened…" Oishi was cut off by Momo.

"Hoi, Did something happened, Eiji-sempai?" Momo asked interested.

"99% something happened and 1 % nothing at all." Inui said while writing data.

"So you let your guard down." Tezuka said.

"It's not like that…but you will know, later. Right, Sakuno?" he said and walked to the center of the party. "Let's start the party so please enjoy your self."

The people start to screamed.

"I think this night will be interesting." Fuji said.

"Many data will be scooped here." Inui said excited of what is new with his team mate.

"I really don't hate surprises but I hate to wait." Momo said irritated but somehow excited.

"Momo, patience is a virtue. You need to…" Oishi was cut off by Momo and Kaidoh's fight. "Hey, stop that."

"Fssh, bakas don't have virtue at all." Kaidoh said pointing to Momo.

"Hey, are you talking to me? If you're a man tell to me, baka!" Momo said pissed off.

"Do you want a fight?" Kaidoh asked irritated also.

Then they feel a stare to their back.

"20 laps…" Tezuka said.

"But…"

"30 laps…"

Silence for the two.

Eiji go to the stage and going to announce something. Everybody stop.

"I'm here to announce something special." He said drawing a smile to his face. "The girl here in my left, Ryuuzaki Sakuno and I, Kikumaru Eiji are lovers from now on."

Everybody was shocked

**A/N: I stop here because the next scene is chapter 4: the party. It's more again about eijisaku love team. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

**Chapter 4: The Party**

Eiji go to the stage and going to announce something. Everybody stop from what they are doing.

"I'm here to announce something special." He said drawing a smile to his face. "The girl here in my left, Ryuuzaki Sakuno and I, Kikumaru Eiji are lovers from now on."

Everybody was shocked and mostly the regulars.

He went down the stage. Sakuno held his shirt and looked afraid and embarrassed.

"Eiji, why do you need to do that?" she asked blushing. Sakuno doesn't want any attention because it made her clumsier.

"Aren't you happy?" he asked sadly. "Aren't you happy that I'm proud of you?"

"I'm happy except that you have fan girls… that will be against me and they would think me as a burden to your development as a tennis star." She said worried.

He grabbed Sakuno to the terrace with out saying a word.

Then he yelled.

"Why are you always worried about other people and always neglecting your own happiness? I really want to see you smile from the bottom of your heart but you keep smiling falsely. I don't care what they plan for my life because I only know one thing that I want and it is you. Now, are you happy to see me disappointed on your reactions? I thought you will be happy but you acted differently." Eiji said fiercely. He was really disappointed. He always planned to tell everybody that he has the girl he loves but she always reacted opposite to what he imagined. He knew Sakuno is no ordinary girl but not to this extent that he will be disappointed. He never let his disappointment reigns to his heart when his with her but she always disappoint him more than he imagined.

"I'm sorry… you're right. I cared too much to the people around me and you. I don't even care how you feel when I thinking of them more often...but I'm not happy to disappoint you and make you angry. I always felt that I'm not worthy for you even if we are just friends…I have thought I'm not good for you. I'm not concerned about myself but to you, I am. I loved you and I don't want to lose you to another girl but I think I'm not worthy at all to be…" she was cut off by Eiji's hug. "Eiji…"

"I thought, you never thought of me from the start so I always felt insecurities but this is another surprise for me…that's the reason why I have loved you" he said happily.

"Do you forgive me about how I reacted?" she asked.

"Yes, Kikumaru Eiji have forgiven you already." He said cheerfully.

"Oh, the sweet couple is here." Momo said looking at the two that are blushing extremely.

"So, Eiji, this is the surprise after all. You never told me you like our little Sakuno-chan." Fuji said hearing from his voice disappointment because the fun never happened to Eiji.

Eiji make his bear hug to calm down Fuji. "Fujiko…I never keep secret to you but I know what's playing on your mind…and it is not good for me." He explained.

"But next time…you need to say it to me" Fuji said.

"Hai, Fujiko." Eiji said happily. "Where are the others?"

"Kaidoh, change his bandana and Takamura is dancing with a girl right now." Fuji said.

"I never thought Taka-san have a love affair. The only one that I know is Momoshiro and Tachibana girl." He said surprised.

"Taka-sempai, have a good heart and a high spirit in tennis so I think many girls admired him because of that." She said smiling.

"Kawai, Sakuno." He said to her.

"Your eyes never lie to you, ne, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji said to her making her blushed.

"Thank you, Fuji-sempai."

"Nya. Fuji, don't try to snatch Sakuno's heart." He said to Fuji who is wearing the same smile as always.

"So take good care of her or I will grab her heart from you." Fuji said teasing.

"Hey, Fujiko is my rival now. I won't let…"

"Don't let your guard down, Eiji or we will take her away from you." Tezuka-buchou said.

"Fsssh." Kaidoh said meaning "yes".

"That's right. Sakuno-chan is our little sister so take good care of her or else Seigaku regulars will be your opponent." Oishi said to his partner.

"Nya… even Oishi is against me." He said little tense. "But who told you I will hurt her heart?"

"95.6% we are sure you will and 4.4% you will not." Inui said.

"Hoi, Hoi, Inui, that's rude. It should be 95.6% I will not hurt her, and 4.4% I will." He said little pissed off.

Every body laughed because Eiji was pissed off by Inui's data like an accused trying to clean his name.

"Calm down. He just made his conclusion. Don't be angry with that." She said.

"Hai." He said like a knight bowing to his princess.

"Hey, Eiji-sempai, isn't this your party? You should talk to your guest also. I think their not having fun because your talking mostly to us. You should give them your gratitude for coming to your party." Momo said.

"Nya. That's right. May I leave you for a second?" He said walking to the hall.

"He just leaves her princess to us." Fuji said making a grin.

"So Sakuno, how does everything happen?" Momo asked making everyone interested to what the petite girl would say.

"Ano…" Sakuno said and starting telling the story. "That's how it happens."

"Hey, Eiji-sempai acted like that. I never thought he can confess in that situation." Momo said shocked.

"Let's tease that guy." Fuji suggested that make everybody sparkle in excitement.

"I will take revenge to Eiji-sempai." Momo said.

"Fssh." Bandana said meaning 'me, too.'

"Hey, don't…" Oishi said stopping his members. "That's bad." He looked at the girl in his left. "Sakuno, why are you smiling?"

"I think this is the best birthday party, I ever went to." She said smiling. "They are enjoying the party, mostly they are having fun. Oishi-sempai, you should join them, too."

"I think I need to make up things in my mind. You know, I never realize him having a girl he loved. He never told me about your dates even once. I am his partner still I can't synchronize with his real emotions outside the court." Oishi said to her laughing a little.

"It's been months, sempai. We have been dating for months and he never neglects you as part of his life outside the court. You know, every time we met, he told me about how well you are in tennis, how you guided him to defeat his own limitations and weakness and how motherly you act in the team." She said giggling. "I'm sorry."

"That's not funny at all." Oishi said in an irritated voice.

"I-I'm sorry to laugh about you, sempai."

"It's fine. Now, I need to know one thing." He said looking straight to her eyes. "Do you love, Eiji?"

"Yes, I do. He made me happy and I don't want him to be sad. He means a lot to me, now." She said with smile.

"So that's the reason why he love you." Oishi said looking to the sky.

"Huh? Sempai, what do you mean?" she said look confused.

"He loves you because of your traits. Your eyes tell what you really feel and you act to what your heart desires. He told me about it once." He said.

…**Flashback…**

"Oishi, this few months Buchou has been super strict to us. May stamina can't catch up to the training menu." Eiji said closing his eyes.

"That's right. Even my training menu becomes tough." Oishi said looking at the court.

"It can be more easy if we have inspiration." He said looking at the sky.

"Inspiration…? What do you mean? A girl..." Oishi said confused at what his partner said.

"Yes. I want to feel an inspiration that will motivate me to dream more. My dream is to be part of the best double team but what's next?" Eiji said seriously. "We dream the same dream, right, Oishi but what do you want next after achieving that?"

"I think I will go to university and study medicine." Oishi answered.

"You have a dream after become the best double player. I think someone that believes me will help me to decide things." He said thinking deep in his thoughts.

"What kind of girl do you want to help you motivate?" Vice captain asked interested.

"A girl with kind traits, she has an eyes that reflect her feelings and actions that never pretend. I want her to be what she is, no matter what." He replied with admiration and faith.

"You're really into it, Eiji" Oishi said laughing.

"Hoi,hoi, Oishi. You don't believe me, do you?" Eiji said disgusted.

"I believed." Oishi said giggling.

…**END of FLASHBACK…**

"Really…" she said smiling. "Thanks for saying that to me."

"You have our blessing but please take care of his heart" he said to her with concern to his partner. "I don't want to see him, cry because he believes too much to your loyalty and to his love for you"

"I won't. I may betray myself but not him." She said. "Arigatou gozaimazu"

After her conversation with Oishi, she went to the hall to enjoy the gathering for the end of the party is near.

"Sakuno-chan!" Horio yelled.

"Horio…" she said curious.

"Let's have a dance." Horio said while blushing.

"Hai." She said.

They dance in the party and so everyone dance around them. Many guys asked her to dance with her and so she agreed to them but before she can dance to the 10th guy. Someone grabbed her.

"Eiji, why do you do that?" she asked confused.

"You're tired already and still you want to dance with them." he said concern.

"I just want to enjoy the night." She said standing from where she is sitting.

"Okay…I can't compete with you." He said exhausted.

"You're the one who is lack of stamina so don't scold me. After all I can't dance anymore." She said.

"You can't dance?" he asked.

"It's almost the end of the party, right? And dancing is over and also you should go to the hall and thank them for this night." she suggested but deep within her… she wants to be with Eiji. She wants to celebrate this night as their night being lovers but she can't be selfish and also her shyness takes more control of her.

"Are you sure your okay here?" he asked noticing that she is keeping something to be said.

"Y-yes. Just go. Guest must be waiting for you to end the party." She insisted. "I will wait here for you."

"Okay. I'll be back." He said walking away.

She was left alone in the middle of the resort's garden.

_I can't keep him with me always. His dreams are important and I'm his motivator, supporter and inspiration. I know his dreams are far beyond what I can imagine. I can't pull him to go to a place where his dreams are not there. I will become a wall and I don't want that. I want to see him smile and laugh and enjoy every day of his life. I can't betray him by grabbing him and keep him in my arms because I know he won't be by my side._ She said to herself feeling sad. "I can't do things that will hurt him but I need to sacrifice my happiness just to keep him." She whispered.

"Sakuno, are you okay? Your crying." He asked. "Is it because I leave you? Are you scared to be alone in a dark place?"

She wipes her tears and said. "N-no, I'm not crying. I-I'm just tired."

"You're tricking me." He said cupping her cheeks and wiping the continuing flow of her tears. "If you're not crying, why are you crying until now?"

She turned around to prevent him to see her face. "I-It's nothing."

"Nothing…what's the problem, Sakuno? You hate me or you are not happy to have me? Tell me." he asked turning around to face him.

"N-no, I'm happy that we are what we are and I…have you." She said smiling falsely.

"Nya…. You're sweet!" he said giving her a bear hug. "The guests are gone. Now, I have are moment I've been waiting for."

"W-waiting for…"

He kissed her hand and asked. "Shall we dance?"

"Y-yes…" She said happily.

They dance.

_I don't want this moment to end_. She said to herself.

**A/N: okay. I'm done with this chapter. I edited it many times because of my grammar and I don't think I have improved in grammar. I'm a loser at that point but please comment if I have improved and my grammar improves and if you like my story please. Please…review. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm inspired to write so I write it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own prince of tennis.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Their Daily Lives**

The news spread fast about Eiji and Sakuno. After hearing this news, Eiji's fans cry with all of their heart but still cheer for their idol's happiness.

"Prince Congratulations! We are happy for you!" the girls shouted while crying. They are all waiting in the gate.

Eiji was entering the school grounds when he heard the cheering of the girls. "Nyaa…that's so nice. I want to give you a bear hug but it's for my little one. Please accept my sincere gratitude. This is all that I can give." He said with a smile.

"Our prince is really happy so we should cheer him more even if it HURTS!" the president said while crying.

Eiji went to the court for morning practice. He was too early that he stretches his body for awhile then he heard footsteps toward his direction. She was running to his place.

"I'm sorry. I'm late. Grandma, asked me to help her so I was late but I don't forget your lunch. Here's your bento." She said giving the bento to him.

He just looks at her.

"You don't like it? I cook it for you. I put your favorite food here." She asked.

"Why are you giving it to me in my morning practice? Aren't you going to eat with me?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry but there is a meeting in our club and as one of the regulars, I need to attend. I know you would notice but it's just for today. Tomorrow, I will eat with you." She said.

"You need to…or else I will never let you escape in my bear hug." He said smiling.

"Yes. Thank you for understanding." She said.

"Now, you know how understanding your boyfriend is." Eiji said boastfully.

"Is that true, senpai? But you called me the other night for eating your favorite sushi like you will never let me sleep the whole night?" Momo said teasing him.

"That's because… you don't give any valid reasons." He answered trying to regain his confidence.

She laughed.

"Nyah… Why are you laughing Sakuno? You made fun of your boyfriend? That's mean." He said pissed off. _Why does she need to laugh like that while I'm embarrassed_?

"You're cute. I just can't stop myself for liking that side of you. That's the reason why I laugh. I'm sorry." She said still laughing.

"It's okay if it's one of the reason why you liked me…I will loved to make you smile." He said.

Their lives are like this everyday. She will make bento for him to make him happy because she is too busy to be with him. She is the president of drama club and a regular in girl's tennis club. She also needs to maintain her grades or else her parents will get worry about her. She doesn't like people to worry about her. She wants to be with him but she can't so she let Eiji protect him in his own way.

In Eiji's situation, he is one of the best player in the team and he need to participate in every event his team have. Being the top double player, he is busy to attend different tournament and conferences. He would just accept her bento and hug her. He likes to make her smile to stop his self from worrying. He wants to be with her but their responsibilities never let them do it. That's the reason why he acted overprotective towards her because he doesn't want to lose her.

This is their daily lives. They want to be together but they can't. If by any chance they can be together, they will grab it, no doubt. They will make sure this is their time together. Thinking nothing but spending the whole day together.

Eiji and Sakuno are excited about tomorrow's event. They will be spending their time together.

"Eiji-senpai, why are you very happy?" Momo asked curiously.

"This isn't different from me. I'm always happy." Eiji said happily.

"Don't tell me…it's your third monthsary. Are you planning to introduce her to your family?" momo asked.

"As I told you before, yes." He answered. "I'm excited to introduce her to them."

"Every body, gather to the court. Our coach has something to announce." Oishi shouted.

"Okay, as we all know we need another member for the team so I'm doing the ranking but it is not needed for he had called me and his coming back." She said with great happiness.

Eiji was startled. He never expected for that guy to come back or maybe his wrong. Maybe it's not him but other person but…

"Who's coming back?" Fuji asked sadistically. _I know you want to confirm if the one you're thinking is the one who is returning._

"It's…Ryoma Echizen." She said. "He will be here tomorrow."

"Okay. Continue your practice." Tezuka commanded.

After hearing it, Eiji's in shock and can't move his feet even an inch.

_The true rival is here, Eiji. How will you be able to keep Sakuno as yours? This is interesting.___Fuji__thought.

**Thanks for the review I appreciate it. Please if you read my story…please make a review. Thank you.**

**Sorry for the sweet things. I don't know POT really. I don't watch the whole series so please forgive me if it is too OOC to the characters of the anime and my grammar I'm sorry about it…I'm really trying to improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own PoT**

**/ ryomaxsakuxeiji /**

**Chapter 6**

**Worried Eiji**

After hearing it, Eiji's in shock and can't move his feet even an inch.

_The true rival is here, Eiji. How will you be able to keep Sakuno as yours? This is interesting." _Fuji thought.

"Eiji are you okay? You seem pale. Do you want to take a rest for awhile?" Oishi asked noticing that his teammate and also partner turning pale.

"Ahh, thanks. I think I'm a bit tired after this rough training. I'll just wash my face for refreshment." He said not in total focus.

Fuji walks to Oishi's side.

"I think Eiji is not in condition to continue his tennis training. His already spacing out and _worried._" Fuji said.

"Worried and not in condition to continue, I think he is in his best condition when the training has started and why would he be worried?" Oishi asked curiously.

Fuji just smiles and takes his leave…leaving Oishi with questions in his mind.

**/ryosakueiji/**

Eiji is washing his face when he heard the voices of the trio (the three first year) talking about Ryoma's coming.

"Horio, I'm excited that he'll be back again and play for our team. It's been a year and we don't hear anything from him except that we saw him on TV but sure, he got a name worldwide." Kachiro said happily.

"Yeah, sure, he got a name but that will never exceed my three years experience in ten…" he was cut off by Kachiro speaking another topic to stop Horio's arrogant attitude.

"But do you still remember, what ryoma said before he leave." he said.

"Oh yeah…he'll be back soon to confess his feelings to her because he will leave without taking a farewell to her…and sure, that hurts her. That's what he said right?" Horio said remembering what ryoma said a year ago.

_Confess to her…who? Is it Sakuno, his talking that he planned to confess with his feelings? That brat sure was serious leaving that kind of message behind but…does Sakuno already know this?_ He said to his self making a sad expression to be seen in his eyes.

"Eiji, What are you doing there? I thought your resting but your just listening to other people conversation." Inui asked.

"I can't even rest knowing these things…"

"What do you mean?" Inui asked interested to what his teammate is facing for it is a good data to gather.

"A…ano… nothing…just talking to my self." He said and walked towards the court.

In the court, Momo called Eiji for a one set match. He agrees to ease the agony he feels.

Tennis sure is a big help. He never failed to felt happiness rushing to his veins whenever he plays this sport.

"Nyahh, Momo, that's fast but I can catch up with that…hihi." He said while doing his acrobatic tennis. He already returns momo's service. They played and he wins. (Don't know anything about tennis sorry)

"That's a good match, senpai." Momo said scratching his head for losing in the match.

"Yeah, you did a good job. You're a good opponent." He said and giving Momo a bear hug.

"You seem gloomy awhile ago and now, your not." He said.

"Ahh…gloomy…I'm just tired awhile ago so I just replenish my energy." He said making a face. _Still it's not enough_.

Tezuka came in the court and dismissed the club members early.

**/ryosakueiji/**

Eiji close the club locker room for he was the only one left in the place then he notice Sakuno walking towards the bench. He was too happy to see her and run to approach her, only to see her eyes teary and sad. He was shock and can't comprehend. Looking at her in sadness makes him sadder then she notices his presence.

"Eiji, how long have you been there?" Sakuno asked in shock and wipes her tears.

"Sakuno, why are you crying? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Nothing... It's just I'm scared that every one will leave me soon and I'll be left alone. Tomo-chan is going to transfer to other school in Okinawa to pursue her dream and it hurt to bid goodbye to my best friend because my heart don't want to…" she said covering her face.

"Will you be angry if she leaves without saying goodbye?"

"I will be sad but still she is my best friend and I will love her even if she does that." She said.

"You don't want to but fate leads you to let go already. She will be happy in that place and you should understand circumstances she has to face. I'm sure, she don't want to leave but she cant it hurts to leave you behind but still she do because you're her best friend and she know you will understand everything and support her. That even though, she leaves you will treat her just the same. Sakuno, aren't you happy to see your best friend happy and achieving her dreams?" he said resting his back in the bench.

"Your right, I should support her and be happy to what she wants, ne, Eiji?" she said happily. "I become selfish to Tomo-chan"

"Your not, I'm sure of that." He said smiling sweetly.

But deep down Eiji, he was anxious to what she said. _And I will love her even if she does that. Does that mean, she still loved ryoma after leaving her without saying goodbye? Does she still have those feelings toward ryoma?"_

He was cut off by Sakuno's embrace in his arms.

"Maybe I should support Tomo-chan because I'm already happy to have you." She said resting her head to Eiji's shoulder.

"Are you really happy to have me?" he asked her.

But Sakuno is sleeping sweetly like she feels comfortable with him in her side.

After few minutes, Sakuno wakes up and found Eiji looking at her.

"Why?"

"I'm just happy that we last for about three months and I wish to last." He said looking in to her eyes.

"We will." She said. "Are you worried?"

"Sort of…" He answered.

"Don't worry; I'll be here for you no matter what. Is that enough?" she asked.

"Please, always be at my side."

"So do have any plans for tomorrow celebration?" she asked.

"Yeah, just wear the natural Sakuno tomorrow. The girl I loved. You can wear dress, if you want." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It will be a surprise for you." He answered making a grin in his face.

Sakuno don't want to do what Eiji said but looking at his happy face makes her happy also.

"Ok. It's already late, we have many things to do tomorrow so we need to rest early." She said after looking at her watch.

"Okay."

**/ryosakueiji/**

"Welcome home, Ryoma" Nanako said warmly.

"Thanks, onee-san" ryoma said and take a sip on his favorite drink.

They rented a cab and there, ryoma sat quietly.

"How's America?" Nanako asked.

"Still the same as you last saw it." He said. "How's the Seigaku ranking?"

"They won but the final is not finish yet."

"Hn"

On their way to home, Ryoma was disturbed by two people walking. He can't be mistaken, he saw Sakuno walking with his senpai, Eiji while holding each other hands. He doesn't like this. He feels something is going on after a year. Nanako notice Ryoma's sudden change of mood.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just disturbed by someone…" he said. _And it is really disturbing and irritating but that won't stop me to do what I planned to do and the main reason why I come back here._

**/RyoSakuEiji/**

**Review that's all…I want to thank everyone who is reading my story…I become scared to write for some reason that it is not good but thank you…this is my first fan fiction and still you read it and add it to story alert and thanks to people who add me to author alert. I appreciate. Thanks….please review to this chapter also…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own PoT**

**/RyoSakuEiji/**

**Chapter 7**

**Before and After**

"Yeah, I'm just disturbed by someone…" he said. _And it is really disturbing and irritating but that won't stop me to do what I planned to do and the main reason why I come back here._

"Who is it, Ryoma?"

"We are here, Miss." The driver said.

At last, they arrived at their house. its been a long, irritating journey for Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun welcome back! What took you both so long?" Okaa-san asked a bit worried.

"Auntie, we have encountered heavy traffic in our way here that's why we are late as expected to be." Nanako answered.

"And kaa-san, what's the celebration all about?" Ryoma said irritated. His irritated on what he saw and he can't deny it that he put his anger in everything he saw.

"Oh, that kid was really arrogant to say that. Want to play a match with this old man?" Nanjiro asked.

"Hn." He agreed. He was irritated and he knows that tennis can help him lessen his irritation.

**/RyoSakuEiji/**

At the court, the match starts and they are gaining 2-3 game, favoring to the old man.

"Ne, what's the commotion all about?" Nanjiro asked noticing the irritation of the kid from the start.

"Just play, Oyaji." He said and ready to do his twist serve. "Just shut your mouth."

"Is it about a girl?" he asked teasingly.

Ryoma suddenly lost his balance and gained it again but the old man saw that and grins sadistically.

"Ne, Just rest... the dinner sure will be ready in a few minutes and also calm your heart. You might lose that girl if you act like that."

He was speechless. _Lose…I might lose her. Not. That won't happen. I let her go, knowing I wont able to see her and now, I have a chance to have her again. I will not lose her heart…I wont let that happen now._

**/RyoSaku_FLASHBACK_RyoSaku/**

A year ago…

Day before he leaved. He is watching the first year doing their basic tennis practice in court in their room when the room suddenly opened.

"Hey, ryoma, are you really leaving without planning to bid goodbye to us?" Horio asked angrily.

"Hn."

"That's unfair. You may not consider us your companion but at least as a school mates and club mates." Kachiro protested.

"I never thought you are not my friends but it is the best thing." He said.

"Best thing for what?" Horio asked curiously.

"For her" He said. I don't want to hurt her_. I may not be able to come back and see her again and saying goodbye with no assurance of my comeback will make her cry and I don't want to see it nor imagine seeing her hurt by my own departure. _He said to his self lowering his head that cause for his bangs to cover his eyes.

"Ryoma, don't tell me…you don't know when will you be back?" Horio asked a bit worried.

Silence wrapped the room until Kachiro speak.

"So do you have a plan to confess to her?" he asked directly.

Ryoma was shocked by the sudden question. _Does he have plans to confess to her…to Sakuno?_

"Of course." He answered without hesitation. "If ever I return here, I will confess to her that's for sure. I leave her without leaving any word for her to wait. If I return here, maybe she has another, but I won't blame her and this is fair for us after all but that doesn't mean I will not confess and fight for her…I would compete for her to return to me…_that's for sure."_

"But… who is the girl?" Horio asked confused.

"Mada mada dane" he said and leave the room.

He leaved Japan as what he planned. He leave only his friends will know (the Seigaku regulars and the trio) and preventing for Sakuno to know his departure.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno but I know it is the best thing for both of us."

He played in America as a Professional tennis player but still he never enjoyed it as how he enjoyed tennis in Japan. He always win in each competition, he joined different clubs still his heart longs for some thing that he don't even know. Trophies and even awards don't fill his empty heart until he found a box he brought from Japan to America.

"This is what my heart longs for…" he said happily.

"What do you found Ryoma?" his manager asked.

"The reason why I'm acting like this in the past months." He said.

"Really… that's good." His Manager answered. "Now, you can focus on practice better"

"Yeah" he said while walking up stair.

In his room

"My heart is empty because of you and because of you; I can't even enjoy my championship because my heart is filled with only you." He said. _I miss your smile, voice, cook and your loud cheer even if my ears are the only one who can hear it…I miss you…but I don't even confess my feelings for you…I don't know if you love me and if you miss me like I do…Ryoma, have courage this is the time for you to say your feelings before you lose her forever…you still have a chance. Sakuno, I'll tell you my feelings and you will accept it no matter what because… Ryoma will never let you fall to others hands. _He said to himself. "That line I know someone always said that…it's like… be owe to my prowess…I've been acting like that stupid Atobe Keigo…sure, I'm tired."

/**/RYOSAKU_End of flashback_RYOSAKU/**

"Hey, you're daydreaming. You're dreaming of a girl, right? Is she a Blonde one or brunette? So how do you find that girl? Is she sexy or just a simple attractive?" his father asked.

"Yeah…simple attractive." He answered. He was walking to the front door when he saw her coach in the entrance.

"Coach Ryuuzaki…" he said.

"Welcome back. Nice to see you again." She said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a call from your okaa-san and she said it's an important gathering so I went here." She explained. "Congratulations for winning the championship."

"Thank you."

Ryoma's mother came and invites them inside because the dinner is ready.

"Looks good, Kaa-san." He commented.

"Thank you." She said.

He tastes a simple onigiri shape like a tennis ball.

"Why tennis ball?" he asked. _It's like the onigiri she make…it's the same._

"I don't know." She answered. "She said, because Nanjiro is a tennis player, she shapes it as one."

"She…" he asked curiously. "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, she is seriously making other pastries. You can ask her." His mother suggested. "We will be talking about things here."

He just walked like his self but inside he wants to run immediately to reach the kitchen faster but his heart is beating fast in each step he make. He's nervous to see her but he don't know why. Is it because he knows that she will be angry to him but he needs to see her. He needs her.

He reached the kitchen and enters only to see an auburn hair girl in pigtail. The same auburn girl she knows.

"Auntie, I already finish the last dessert." She said while putting the last cherry in the dessert.

"Sakuno"

The knife falls from her grip and her eyes are wide open in shock. She knows that voice even though she's not looking at him now.

_That voice…that can't be…he said that he will not be coming back…but that voice…_

"R-Ryoma" she said trembling turning her back to see the person who called her.

"Yes, I have come back, Sakuno." He said smiling. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**a/n: thank you very much for the reviews…**

**the next chapter is confrontation…**

**the battle is firing up, guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

**Chapter 8**

**I'm scared…**

"R-Ryoma" she said trembling turning her back to see the person who called her.

"Yes, I have come back, Sakuno." He said smiling. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

Eiji wanted to be happy for tomorrow's event but there's the feeling of anxious in his heart that he can't prevent Sakuno to see _him_ except if he lock her in the cabinet for the whole day but that's not possible. He wanted to be happy for this relationship he has with her but that guy who always made his heart worried have returned and now, if she sees him, there is no doubt that she will…

"Foolish Eiji, thinking that way to your girlfriend is cruel…" he said to his self loud.

"Eiji, what's the problem? Aren't you interested with this movie?" his older sister asked irritated. "You want to watch this then you will yell things on yourself. Are you mentally ill? If not…" she was cut-off.

"I'm fine, onee-san. I'm a bit tired of the practice a while ago."

"Go to sleep now. You can watch that movie with **her **tomorrow." She said teasingly.

"Goodnight, onee-san."

"Good night, eiji" she said. _Is he not happy?_

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

"Ryoma…" she was shocked.

There is an awkward silence in the room. Ryoma is the first one to speak to break the silence.

"So how's Seigaku?" he asked. He doesn't know what to ask or to say to her after what he has done.

"T-They are fine…Everyone's fine since you have been gone." She said turning her back around.

"Hnn"

"So… what brings you back here? You got fame and luxury in America, right?" she said.

He can feel her anger in her lines but he understands why she is like that and it is because of him.

"I'm here to get what is really mine."

_What does that mean? Having what is his?_ She asked herself. "Ahh…you're always selfish and you never change from being a brat." She said angrily. She walks to put the dessert to the dining table and her way to escape from talking to him.

He holds her wrist. She was shocked by the warm hands that hold her.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her chocolate brown eyes. "I know I just leave you without saying goodbye but that's because I don't want to…"

"Enough…" she said in between tears. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. After all I'm just one of your **fans!"** she said crying. "I hate that people treat me like a weakling. I've move on, so now, stop acting like you care because if you really do… you should have done that year ago."

_You're not a fan to me. You're my life and my happiness. You're the fame, my life wants to have. _He thought.

She frees her self from his hands and walk towards the dining area.

"Obaa-san, can I go home now? I got a headache." She said. She hates to lie to her grandma but she can't take to see him the whole night and eat with him. She knows that if she stays, she will explode and cried.

"Do you want me to fetch you?" her obaa-san asked.

"No, I can handle myself and I just need to drink medicine and rest and obaa-san, you know that I have something special to do tomorrow, right?" she said.

"Oh, I almost forgot that. Sure, you can go home now and have your beauty sleep." She said and bid goodbye.

"Goodbye."

After she leaves, they started eating the food in the table when Ryoma entered the dining area.

"What took you so long? Is the kitchen of this house is 100 meters away from the dining area?" his father said.

"Whatever." He said and sat comfortable in the chair.

"Ryoma, did you see her? She has grown like a lady, right?" her mother asked with an evil grin in her face.

"Hnn." He said pulling his cap down to cover his blush. "Where is she?"

"She leaved already. She has a headache and maybe her excuse to prepare her self for tomorrow. That girl she wants to look beautiful in his eyes." She said laughing.

…_To look beautiful in __**his**__ eyes? And who is this guy that she needs to prepare herself tonight? Is she really in love to that guy that she just want to go home? Or made just another ordinary man who snatches his Sakuno from him _he thought. "As if I can't get her back, his mine and always will be. Let's see." He murmured.

"Are you saying something?" his mother asked after hearing sounds coming from him.

"Nothing"

But his cousin heard it and smiled. _So she is the reason why you went home_…

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

In her room, she is still awake and thinking.

_Why does he need to comeback if he has all the things he wants? But his touch is still the same as before. He touches her like she is someone special. Hhe treated her someone special that's the reason why she is broken because she thinks like that. She thinks she is special to his eyes but she got it all wrong._ She thought. "How pathetic I am? But now, I think, it's already gone… the feelings I have for him."

Then her phone ring

"Hello" she greeted.

"Why are you still awake? I called coach Ryuzaki and she said you have headache, are you okay, now?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Eiji. You're the one who I asked. Why are you still awake? You have a rough training and your wasting your energy in sleeping late." She said.

"I'm not wasting my time. I'm calling you, right?" he said in excuse.

"So it's my fault." She said angrily.

"Nyah…I never said that…okay I'll sleep now." He said. "See you tomorrow. I love you."

"See you tomorrow also. At the park, 8:00 in the morning." She said. "Good night, sweet dreams, I love you."

And they hung the phone.

"I don't want to think about him now, that I have Eiji" she said.

"I should not worry about that guy after all I have her all mine." He said.

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**A/N: long time no update. Hope you enjoy it... I will update before New Year. My new year's gift is the update of my fan fiction…as if this fan fiction is that good.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: do not own POT. **

**A/N this is the edited one. I change some of my wrong grammars. I hope it improve and enjoy this chapter more. ^^**

**Chapter 9**

**Facing Reality**

And they hanged the phone.

"I don't want to think about _him_ now, that I have Eiji" she said.

"I should not worry about that _guy_ after all I have her…mine." He said.

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

She woke up 6 am just to prepare the food for their date. She prepared rice ball, small octopus, sushi and lots of sweets. She already finished the preparation 7: 30 A.M and then she ready herself for the date. She tries every dress and clothes in her closet but in the end, she wears a simple pink dress with sweater inside and tieds her hair as always.

"Is this enough?" He said. "I need to look special because it is a special day." She said to herself.

Then someone entered her door.

"Obaa-san," she exclaimed.

"You look very pretty and I know he would love to see you wear the natural you. He loves you, right?" she said smiling.

"Thank you, Obaa-san. I love you. Oh, I'm late, I'm sure he's angry now. Bye." She said while walking down the stairs.

_I'm happy for her but I know she's not over him that much._ Coach Ryuzaki thought.

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

He woke up 6 A.M. and prepared his self to meet her later. He also prepared things at their house. He prepares the dining table, the chairs, plates and glass. He woke up his mother and sister to tell his plans.

"So, I'm going to meet her later?" Mrs. Eiji asked.

"Yah, Okaa-san." He said.

"Okaa-san, you will really love her because she is so nice and pretty." His onee-san said.

"I'm excited to see the reason of my little boy's happiness." She said and begins to help his son.

"Thank you."

"Hey, where are the flowers?" his onee-san asked. "It's the most important thing here. If you're going to introduce her to us, she will feel love and confidence if she have gift coming from you."

"Nyah, I forgot that but it's almost 8 A.M." he said nervously.

"Just buy her one in your way to your meeting place, okay?" she said.

"Yeah, Bye, I'm going now." He said.

"That boy is really nervous about this thing." His mother said. "He is not like that with other girls but look at him now. That girl sure is special."

"Yeah, she is a very special person for Kikumaru" his sister said.

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

At the park

_I thought I'm late but at least I got to bought flowers for her. _He thought. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and jeans with white rubber shoes. He was nervously waiting for the girl to arrive. Suddenly, he saw her…losing her sense of direction again. (A/n: even though she doesn't have that)

"Lost?" he teased.

_How does he know? Aish…hate it. He already knew me whenever I'm lost. Does he really know me that well? But I won't let him teased me. _She thought. "I'm not lost… I'm just doing some window shopping and looking for a dating place …I-I'm not lost." She explained.

_She's stuttering…I knew it_. "So what can you suggested? As what you have said, you are looking for a dating place and not **lost…**so can you suggested one?" he asked with a teasing tone.

_Oh my…what should I say? I don't go for a look. Ah okay…I should bring him to an amusement park, I know he love to go there. Okay! _She thought. "I-I prefer amusement park. You love to go there, right?" she asked nervously.

_Just like I thought, she was lost when I saw her and she is denying it to me. Silly girl... The amusement park is not a walking distance, _he thought. "Amusement park, huh? Okay! I want the amusement park in the next district."

"Why not the park here?" she asked.

"It's too simple." He said. "I want something more fun and thrilling and the amusement park here is no fun at all. You don't like the idea?" He asked. _I don't want you to feel embarrassed and you're asking that to me…if you only knew…there's no amusement park in this district._

"If you're happy I'll be happy too." She said smiling.

"Okay let's go!" he shouted.

"Hey, you're too loud. Look, we are gaining attention." She said shyly.

"Nyah… Sorry. Let's go, my princess." He said noticing the weird looks of people around them.

They went to the next district and entered the amusement park. He really love amusement park and he always love to be here everyday.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, which one do you want to ride?" he asked happily.

"I want the…" she was cut off by his hand pulling her. "Where are we going?"

"I want to ride the roller coaster. It looks fun. Look they are yelling like crazy." He said.

"Yeah, they are. Look, it's like my last destination." She said pouting her lips.

"You don't like roller coaster? You would love it! Try it first." He explained to her like endorsing a product to his client.

"Yeah, I would. I will just think of a quotation saying "First time is a scary, exciting experience that you would love to repeat again." She said helplessly.

"Its fun, you will love it for sure." He said.

"Okay, I lose. We will ride the roller coaster."

"Yeah…! Roller coaster here we come." He shouted gaining attentions from everyone in the amusement park.

She can't take the attention she gains because of her boyfriend's attitude but that doesn't matter as long as he is happy. His happiness and sadness is also hers.

They ride the roller coaster. They yelled like there's no tomorrow. After the ride, Sakuno can't stand straight and want to vomit everything she has eaten in the morning.

"Sakuno, are you okay? You look pale." He asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to use rest room." She said. _Ahh, that's the reason I hate this roller coaster thing. I think everything rotate._

She went to the rest room while Eiji waited for her. After a minute, a hand touches his shoulder and turn to look who it was.

"Senpais!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought we have a practice?"

"We have but it's just an alibi for the whole team to come (Tezuka)." Inui explained.

"Ahh… okay but what is the occasion?" he asked.

"Ne, Eiji- senpai, it's for the welcome party of our kouhai. He has returned and we think it's the best party place." Momoshiro said. He is standing next to Inui.

"Saa. Why don't you join us?" Fuji suggested.

Then Sakuno exited the rest room and looked at Eiji.

"Eiji, let's go." She said.

"You would be a good girlfriend." Oishi said teasing her. "You never notice us."

"Yeah, we are too hot to be unnoticed." Momoshiro teased.

"Senpais! What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"We are here for a welcome party." Oishi said.

"Welcome party? For whom?" she asked.

Then a voice answered her from behind Kaido senpai.

"For me…" he said

She was shocked to see him that day. She doesn't want to see him because it hurts to see him again. _Hurt?_ _But why does she feel that way?_

"Ryoma…" Eiji said. _Why, now? Of all the time… why now?_

"Yeah…I'm Ryoma Echizen." He said grinning.

"I notice the change of atmosphere here. Did you also notice it, Oishi?" Kawamura whispered.

"Hai " Oishi answered.

"Yeah… I noticed it" Oishi whispered.

"So cold…" Momoshiro said silently.

"Baka, it's hot." Kaidoh said in return.

"Who's baka?" Momoshiro asked in anger. They fight silently.

Fuji was watching and enjoying the show that was happening right in front of his eyes. Inui was gathering data of the event that can be his basis in doing his next concoction and enhancement on his training data.

"Let's go. Everyone doesn't let your guards down. Eiji and Sakuno join us… your still part of the team." Tezuka said.

"But, Buchou ... amhh… we have plans. This should be our…" Eiji was cut-off by Tezuka.

"I know, you have plans but you should act responsible for your kouhai. He arrived and it has been a long time since we become complete." Buchou explained with his stoic face remained.

"Yes." He answered. "But Sakuno-chan may not…"

"I won't disagree. I understand. Let's go" she said. _Can I do it? Pretending everything is fine but not._

"Thank you." He holds the hands of Sakuno and walked her beside him. "I'm sorry about this… I don't know that they are here."

"It's fine." She said. She was tense but she doesn't know why. "It has been a year since you all got together, right? So we need to come to enjoy this event. I love to have our date but we can celebrate it with them and it will look more fun."

"Yeah..." He said. _I hate that our day will turned to be like this but if she wants to celebrate it with everyone, its fine and I will make that __**person**__ see that we love each other and no one can tear us apart._

They walked hand in hand while a certain eyes see what they are doing and he doesn't want that. "Nice present for my return, huh" He whispered but that don't go unnoticed to Fuji.

_What an interesting event. Let's see who will win against the other to get what they really want and who she really wants for her self. They are going to face the reality now and pretending can be seen._ Fuji thought.

"You're smiling to your self and I don't like it." Tezuka said to Fuji.

"Really?" he asked.

"Don't do anything…" Tezuka advised. "… That is not good"

"Sure." He said grinning. _The thrill will be spoiled if I do anything maybe I should just add some seasoning to make it more interesting._

"Good."

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

A/N: HEY! I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. THE INTERNET IN OUR AREA IS LAGGING SO I CAN'T UPDATE IT. I'M SORRY.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hope every one will enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

**Chapter 10**

**Welcome party**

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

They walked hand in hand while a certain eyes see what they are doing and he doesn't want that. "Nice present for my return, huh" He whispered but that don't go unnoticed to Fuji.

_What an interesting event. Let's see who will win against the other to get what they really want and who she really wants for her self. They are going to face the reality now and pretending can be seen._ Fuji thought.

"You're smiling to your self and I don't like it." Tezuka said to Fuji.

"Really?" he asked.

"Don't do anything…" Tezuka advised. "… That is not good"

"Sure." He said grinning. _The thrill will be spoiled if I do anything maybe I should just add some seasoning to make it more interesting._

"Good."

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

They enter the party hall that was rented by Echizen's family for the whole day celebration. The family invited all the long time friends and his friends in school and in America. The hall was filled of guests that are renown in sports and media industry.

"Your family is really famous." Oishi said in awe.

"My family does like grand party as always. I never wanted to be the center of this party in the first place." Ryoma said in irritated tone.

"Fssh" Kaidoh agreed.

"Saa… that's fine. I think everyone is enjoying the party. We also should enjoy it, right, Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Nyah… Fujiko, are you asking me? Nyah, that's right! We should enjoy the party." Eiji answered.

"Don't let your guard down, okay?" Tezuka advised.

Then, three pretty girls walked to Buchou's place.

"Hi, are you Kunimitsu Tezuka-sama?" the girl in blonde hair asked.

"Hai"

"My! Your so handsome in personal that in television." The girl in brown dress said.

"Thank you."

"I think Buchou is showing us what he means." Momo grinned but felt that a death glare was being thrown to him and he knowns it from **him**.

"Baka" Kaidoh said.

"Who's baka?"

And they fight again and so Oishi come to stop them because they are gaining attentions from everyone.

Ryoma's mother spotted them and excuses her self to welcome the regulars.

"Oh, you all came here! I'm happy to see you again."

"Thank you for inviting us here." Buchou greeted.

"It's fine. Where's Ryoma?" Mrs. Echizen asked.

"He went to the garden. He said he needs fresh air." Momo answered.

"That child is a brat. I made this party for him and in the end he wants to be alone. If he comes back, tell him to go straight to me, okay?" Mrs. Echizen requested.

"Hai." They said.

In the garden, Ryoma is walking and feel the breeze.

_My mother can't be pleased. I told her not to do this party but she still does it. She can have the party for her self. I hate parties especially if the guests are like them. People who want to gain scoops and shares from the company._ He said to himself.

He is about to leave when he saw Sakuno waiting in the bench all alone. He slowly went to her that startled her for a second.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked sitting right next to her.

"I'm not alone. I'm just waiting here." She said starting to regain her posture.

"Waiting for whom?"

"It's none of your business."

"I can ask _my_ guest anything because you are in my party."

"I'm waiting for Eiji. Satisfied?"

"So are you…" He can't say it because he knew it from the start but he just wanted to hear it from her lips. "…two together?"

She is shocked to hear that he asked it.

"We are together."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I won't be his girlfriend if I don't love him."

"I'm sorry." He said covering his eyes with his bangs. "I never said goodbye to you before I left."

"It's the past…" she was cut-off by his eyes looking at her.

"It's the past that I want to change. If only I have con…"

"Sa-chan your drink is…" Eiji saw them talking and run to him and grab his collar. "What do you want?"

"Eiji"

"I'm just talking to her, senpai" Ryoma explained.

"Don't you dare touch her after what you have done to her? You have no right to even talk to her like nothing happened." Eiji said angrily.

"Are you scared that if I talked to her just a minute her feelings for me will open and she will have doubts?" ryoma said freeing his self from Eiji's hold.

"She will never doubt her love for me, Bastard"

"For now…" ryoma said. "She still doesn't know my reason for leaving her behind. The whole thing is not revealed to her."

"Are you really making me…" Eiji was cut-off with Sakuno's hands.

"Ryoma-sama, please leave for once."

"Sa… if you say so." He leaves them in the garden.

"What's the problem with you?" she asked teary eyed.

"I'm just protecting you." He explained.

"You never been angry to a person who's just talking to me" she said. "Are you angry because his my past love or are you angry because he was right?"

"Sa-chan, I just can't let him do what he wants. He broke your heart from the past and you already moved on and here, he was again… taking your last heart to be broken again."

"Stop acting like I'm a weakling. I'm not like that anymore."

"Then tell me… why are you acting strange from the moment you saw him?" He asked looking to her straight. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

She slaps him in the face.

"Do you think I will betray you or cheat on you? Do you really see me as a girl who can love two men at the same time? Do you? You really hurt me!" she said crying and running away.

"She cried… I let her cry and I'm the reason why she is hurt." He said blaming him self. _You're an idiot, eiji!_

In the party hall

"Hey, Ryoma, your mother wants to talk to you" momo said.

"Okay."

_She protected him rather than taking my side, she takes his. I need to get her. She is mine and I will let that guy see that Sakuno is mine._ He said.

"Ryoma, where have you been?" Mrs. Echizen asked.

"In the garden, what is it mother?" he asked angrily.

"You should start the party, my son." She said.

"Fine"

He went to the stage and announced "everyone please enjoy!"

_This party is no fun at all_. He said. He saw Eiji walking the hall and about to exit.

"You got them." Fuji said from his back.

Ryoma just throw a what-do-you-mean look.

"Sakuno-chan and Eiji got their first fight." He said.

"Hn." He smirked.

"You really wanted her to be yours." Fuji said.

"Hn." He walked away.

_You're really planning to be the mean here to get her again_. He said looking at the blue-green boy walking towards the food table.

_I can get her with out being too mean at all._ Ryoma smirked. _Now,just a little more push and he will be the one who will break their relationship._

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**A/n: please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Annyeong! Hahaha! Ammmh…. Long time no update. Don't expect that I'm now good in English grammar but I hope that I have improved. I really hope that I have improved, that you will love my story and I will received REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**And I want to tell to every reader that I have poll, please visit my profile and VOTE. PLEASE VOTE! Thank you! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POT**

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**Chapter 11 : Own Worlds**

_This party is no fun at all_. He said while sipping from the glass of orange juice. The place is still the same, no one notice the event that happen outside the hall which for him is more interesting than this boring welcome party and then, he saw Eiji walking the hall and about to exit.

Concentrating looking at the red hair guy, he does not notice the person walking close to him.

"You got them." Fuji said from his back. Noticing the look from Eiji, he knew something happened to them and that wont escaped from the sharp eyes of Fuji. He does not know from the beginning what happen but it sure made a bomb to explode without permission.

Ryoma just throw a what-do-you-mean look to him. He knew Fuji since he entered the tennis team but he does not know that he also have a sharp mind to decipher just by the expression of their faces what happened to them.

"Sakuno-chan and Eiji got their first fight." He said while looking at the close door of the party hall.

"Hn." He smirked. He Tries to cover his grinning face from the sadistic's eyes by lowering his head and sipping from the glass of orange. .

"You really wanted her to be yours." Fuji continued.

"Hn." He walked away.

_You're really planning to be the mean here to get her_. He said looking at the blue-green boy walking towards the food table.

_I can get her with out being to mean at all._ Ryoma smirked. _Now,just a little more push and he will be the one who will break their relationship._

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**Eiji's World**

It's been two days after their fight and she doesn't want to talk to him, he thought

*****FLASHBACK*****

He followed her.

Outside, the trees sways from the wind as it passed through them. Sakuno feels the wind through her face but it does not washed away the tears that falls to her face. The sound of his voice is still echoing into his ears.

"_Then tell me… why are you acting strange from the moment you saw him?" _

"_Do you still have feelings for him?"_

"_Do you still have feelings for him?"_

"_Do you still have feelings for him?"_

"I hate you Eiji, after all… you doubted my love" Sakuno thought and still continue running away as fast as she could.

"Sa-chan! Wait!" he yelled. "Please stop running! Please stop!"

"Then stop following me." She said. She knew that Eiji is following her so she runs away from him. He can't accept the fact that he doubts her. It hurt her so much.

"Then let me explain my self." He said reaching her hands and made her stop but he can see the tears running to her face.

The place is quiet. No cars or cab running their way and it seems that they are the only people in the earth. The crickets can be heard around them, the only sound you can hear from the place and _her_ sobs.

She stopped but she does not turn to face him. "I'll be fair to you then. So tell me why you doubt my love for you?"

He does not know what to answer because he really doubted her but now, after looking at her face, he does hurt her with his words. He does not doubt her but he was insecure and he doubts him.

"It's not you who I doubt but I am not sure about _him_."

"Do you think by any chance he is in love with me or I am still in love with him? Are you out of your mind? You, of all the people, know how much he have hurt me just so that I will be away from him and you should know how happy I am that you trust me and you love me but when he is around, you are acting strange. You are affected by him!" she said in between tears.

"I'm not acting strange; it's you that acted so strange from the start." He said. "You thought I won't notice how tense you are from the time you have seen him. Why? Why are you tense and nervous when he is around?"

"I…I…I am not used to it. To him, Thinking that he is just around makes me feels uneasy. You never know how painful it was to see him smiling after the heart aches he gave to me. It's not easy to pretend okay. To pretend friendly to someone who have broke your heart so many times. To see him smiling and carefree like he never does any harm to anyone." She felt hatred filling her again but it's not just that there was something that hinders her to hate that guy but she is more hurt to Eiji's accusations, maybe she act like that but she never cheated him. "And you, accusing me…it's the most painful thing to me, NOW!" she ran.

"Sakuno"

At the Eiji's house

"Eiji, where is she?" his okaa-san asked

"She won't come. We got into a fight and she got disappointed to me and get angry." He said

"She is angry with you? You really do hurt her, right? She won't be angry and disappointed that easy." His sister said. "Okay, so… everything is wasted because of you."

"I don't know. It's just that she acted unusual and I see her with that guy…my blood boiled and then… I hurt her by my clumsy mouth" he said sadly. "I'll just go to my room now. Goodnight!"

"He was really hurt." His okaa-san inquired.

"He loves that girl but he is the one making ways to break the relationship they made." His sister answered.

*****END OF FlashBack*****

"Why does not she open her phone? She also went to a 3 day vacation with her cousins. She really hates me. She will break up with me. She will go to other place and she will stay there for good. She will be famous and she won't recognize an ordinary man like me. She…she will be with somebody else and they will get married and t-they…" he was cut-off by his sister.

"Stop that non-sense! You're thinking about breaking-up? You told me before that you won't think that. You, BAKA!" she said. "I don't know why I have a brother like you. If you want her forgiveness, just wait, 3 days are not long time. She will be home tomorrow why don't you do something to gain her forgiveness and not just a motionless idiot here."

"Gain her forgiveness? Yeah, that's great. I will cook for her tomorrow in their house then I will make a special dish just for her. What a brilliant Idea. Nyahahaha!" he said. "I need to be ready. Hey, onee-chan, what are you doing? Don't just stay there. Nyahahaha"

"Okay, his back to his real self" closing the door of his brother's room.

**Sakuno's World**

At the Ryuuzaki's beach house,

She went there not to have fun but to clear her mind. It's clear that she is really having doubt. She is having uncertainty on her feelings. Her world that have collided by her one-sided love for Ryoma, and now she knows that is coming back to pieces which shouldn't be happening for she knows it will affect the relationship she had now but she can't control it. Maybe, Eiji is right, that she still have a feelings for _that guy_ but how can that happened…

The first time she saw _him_ in his house, she knows that her heart still recognized _his_ presence and _his_ mere existence made her heart beats fast as if she was running for her life. The moment _his_ warm hands touches hers, she knows that _he_ was now different and it was proven by _his_ sudden change of tone and attitude when _he_ spoke to her. She can't deny it even her mind doesn't argue with it. It hurts to see _him_ again but…it's a mystery for her why she feels that _ryoma_ was different towards her and that's a bad sign for her, she thought.

The world he shares to Eiji is a different scenario. That world is nothing but happiness. She feels safe and secured. She feels nothing can harm her from the outside. She is happy. The moment he was around telling her that everything is going to be alright. She feels that in him, the world will revolve but I'm safe. I'm safe. The moment he told her that he love her, she knows that he was not lying…that he is honest and he will be her shield. That she will be happy forever but is that what she wants? Yes, that's what every woman wants, to be safe and to be happy with the one they love but there is something wrong, she thought.

That's the reason she leaves the two worlds. She needs time in her own world to recognize the hesitation her heart feels. She doesn't want to be like this. She doesn't like the feeling that surrounds her. The feeling of heartache and hesitation that she never felt after _he_ left; the feeling of being weakling that now she felt. I'm a weakling again… but _he…_ why does _he_ always make me feels this way? I don't want _him_… I want somebody else. I want to be real to him. I don't want to cheat to Eiji. (a/n: the _him/he: ryoma, _him/he:Eiji)

"What's the matter?" her cousin, Sakura asked. (a/n: sakura is not a character in pot just mine,but here, she is sakuno's cousin)

"Nothing, sakura-neesan." She denied.

"If you are having a problem, just share it to me, I'll do what I can to help you." Sakura said.

"I-It's fine. Nothing to worry about" She said.

"Okay."

"M-matte. Can I ask you something?" She said shyly.

"Yes."

"What will you do if your heart is having hesitations?" Sakuno asked.

"Hesitations?" she thinks for awhile before answering. "Maybe you should see how things will turn out?" _she really is having a hard time here_._ I know that his first love have comeback and coach asked me to invite her to this vacation so this is the reason._

"What do you mean?" Sakuno asked.

"Just like the river, in the end, the river will be connected to the ocean and the river can't escape it. In love, you will be crazy about it and the problem it has, but in the end you will end to the one your heart really desires and you can't escape the truth that he is the one for you." Her cousin answered. "Just let the love flow in your life in the right time, the love will choose who is right for you. I know you are seized by two hearts but the first one is the one you love and the other one is the one you like and there is a big difference between the two, between love and like."

"Maybe… I should let my heart decide this one." She said quietly. "B-But how do you know…" she was cut-off by her cousin.

"Okay, I'll go now. Just go out if you settle things now, okay?" Sakura uttered.

"H-hai."

**Ryoma's World**

After the welcoming party, there is no practice that is held in the campus because Tezuka and Oishi with their coach are finding a nice training camp for the team and made the said days for the team to rest after all they will have their training back after that.

Ryoma is waiting for practice but it turned out that they will never have. This thought kills him, and that is because he is dying to have a match and he wants to see some "broken relationship" result.

"Ryoma!" his mother yelled from the first floor. "Aren't you going down already? The dinner is ready."

"Kaa-san, I'll be there in a minute." He said lazily.

He ate his food and planned to sleep.

"Hey, Brat…" his father said all of a sudden.

"What now, oyaji?" he said in an irritated tone.

"They say that you have done something unpleasant to your sempai, yesterday?"

"So…" he said. "I don't care if I do something bad. After all…I never cared that much now."

_If he just let her go then everything is fine between us… but he just doesn't get it. He is a pain in the nerve._

"Fine… I don't care about these rumors, mostly if it's about guy's problem." His father said.

*****FLASHBACK*****

On the party,

Nanjiro saw everything that happened in the garden. How Ryoma try to apologize to Sakuno. How she denied how hurt she is. How the red head boy becomes jealous to what he saw and everything that happened.

_That brat is making his move now and his taking it seriously_.

*****END OF FlashBack*****

"Then let that issue die…"

"Ryoma, matte." His mother said.

He stopped and looked at his mother. "What now, okaa-san?"

"I know you have comeback to Japan to be with your team and so, what's with that attitude toward your sempai?" his okaa-san inquired.

"I stick with that reason but there are some changes." He said walking upstairs. _And that reason is made by him, damn it!_

_That brat sure is changing now. Now, he knows what is really important to him. _Nanjiro thought grinning to his self.

"Nanjiro, talk to your son, I don't want to make things worse." Rinko said irritated.

"Just let him. You know that's part of being a man."

"Being a man? Huh… I like what you are thinking." She grins.

_Okay, brat. Your mother is planning something. I hope it will help you._

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**a/n: I think this is the longest so far. I hope for improvement because I really feel ashamed for my grammar structure but it's fine, I'll keep fighting!**

**Please leave a review. Please!  
For the reader who always takes time to check my grammar… **

**ARIGATOU! I also improved in my English subject.**

**Reviewers and readers: PLEASE REVIEW. VOTE IN MY PROFILE THERE IS A POLL THERE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF I STILL WANT TO CONTINUE THIS…AS ALL OF YOU KNOWS… I NEVER RECEIVED ANY REVIEWS FROM MY CHAPTER 10 AND 11… BUT STILL I NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY…PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW EVEN JUST ONE.**

**BUT I LOVE MY READERS. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. I HOPE IT WILL SATISFY YOU. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY POT CHARACTERS ONLY THIS PLOT.**

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

"I stick with that reason but there are some changes." He said walking upstairs. _And that reason is made by him, damn it!_

_That brat sure is changing now. Now, he knows what is really important to him. _Nanjiro thought grinning to his self.

"Nanjiro, talk to your son, I don't want to make things worse." Rinko said irritated.

"Just let him. You know that's part of being a man."

"Being a man? Huh… I like what you are thinking." She grins.

_Okay, brat. Your mother is planning something. I hope it will help you._

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**CHAPTER 12: **

**MORNING TRAINING**

**Normal POV**

Sakuno have comeback from 3 day vacation. The house was closed due to that her grandmother is now calling some camp owner for the training camp of her senpais. She opened door but shocked to found out that it was not locked.

'_Did obaa-chan left this open? Or there was… oh my I hope it wasn't that.'_ She said nervously.

She opened the silently turning her to be like a criminal when the real story was, she was just scared that her theory maybe true and she wished it wasn't. The whole house was dark except for the kitchen.

'_Kitchen… Why would a robber do in there?'_ she said between confusion.

She walked tiptoe in the dark living room. She was scared of dark but she was more scared of what will happen to her.

'_Oh God, help me to be not clumsy and not to be discover. My life is in great danger. I never thought, robbers will attack in day light. I wished I have someone to protect me' _she thought.

She walked getting near the kitchen then she peek, avoiding any noise and sound that can cause the end of her life. She looked at the table in the kitchen but there is none except for vegetables and foods ready to be eaten.

'_Food… why is there a food any way? Is the robber cooking? That robber really does his thing, knowing that, no one is around.'_ She thought.

She looked at the cooking area and there she saw a man which is taller than her, having a nice muscle tone and red hair.

'_Red hair and that build up…. Don't tell me…_' she thought as she become familiar with the so-called robber._ 'But that guy never cooks. He is the one that hates to cook but loves to eat.'_

Suddenly her phone ring telling that there is a message and also, the end of her life. She hides so the robber won't see her but failed because before she can moved more step the lights open revealing the scared Sakuno.

"Sakuno…" the stranger said.

She found that voice to be someone she knows and it's her boyfriend's voice.

"Eiji…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I never thought you will be here this early. It's only 3:00 am."

"Eiji, you never answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Sa-chan, I called Coach Ryuuzaki if it's okay if I go here this early. She said its fine so I come over to welcome you back."

"Then why are the lights off?" she said in between tears.

"Sa-chan, because it consumed electricity if the whole house have lights and besides only this side is I'm going to use. Why are you crying? Ehhhh, Nyaaaahh... don't tell me I made you cry again?" he said panicking.

"No, it's just that I thought that some bad guy get in and then… then…" she said sobbing.

"Fine, my fault" he said hugging her to calm her. "I should open the lights for you if I expected you to be here. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Okay, be sure of that."

"Of course." He said cheerfully. "Do your things while I finished my cooking."

"What are you doing in our house? I know the training camp will start today, right? So, aren't you planning to join?" she said while going upstairs and Eiji going back to the kitchen. **(A/N: Imagine, they looked like a cute couple… like a wife and husband)**

"I'm joining in. I already bring my things here. Coach Ryuuzaki, also told me that I need to fetch you and we will go to the meeting place later." Eiji said while bringing the foods, he cooked and Sakuno going down.

"So you do this?"

"Yeah, I hope you accept it and like it." He said bowing his head. "And sorry… I never wanted to act stupid and doubt you. I know I should have trust you from the beginning but it turns out that I never did that since…"

"You don't have to be sorry…" she said never looking at him. '_You're right… you should have doubt me and trusting me is in denial for now, I'm still lost at the moment and I know it will hurt you so I need to decide this all by myself. I'm sorry for being cold for you from now on… I just need to think who is the right one for me'_ she thought.

"Is my sorry accepted?"

"Yeah…" she smiled. "Let's eat… the food may turn cold."

"Okay. Itedaikimasu" they said in unison.

They have finished eating and heading to the meeting place, only to be meet by the cold glare of their Buchou.

"Your late, Eiji. 10 laps on the training camp's field later." Tezuka commanded.

"Hai, Buchou"

"Okay, is everyone in? Then let's go." Coach Ryuuzaki commanded. "Hurry guys and get inside. We are late already to the camp. They are already waiting for us."

"Hai." They said in unison.

While on the bus, everyone is talking to their seatmates. The driver of the van is Coach Ryuuzaki and on the passenger sit was Tezuka. At the back seat sitting on the first seats are Oishi, Taka, and Momo. On the second back seat are Kaidoh, Fuji and Inui. The one who choose to sit on the folded chair is Horio. At the last back seat are Ryoma, Sakuno, Eiji and Kachirou.

Every one noticed the arrangement and they know that something is up. So Oishi offered his sits to Sakuno.

"We are fine here, Oishi." Eiji respond back. "Is that right, Sa-chan and Echizen-san?"

"H-hai." Sakuno replied.

"They say its fine, so, Oishi just sit and relaxed." Fuji said in between his mysterious smiles.

On their way to the camp, somehow they can still feel the tension building up in the last seat having two rivals in the side of Sakuno.

Sakuno never pay attention to the eyes staring to them sometimes and ears she knows listening to every noise they will make. She is busy thinking how it happens to her, being the reason to have this cold treatment between this two. She just sighed.

"Are you okay, Sa-chan?" Eiji asked being concerned.

"I'm fine."

On Eiji's mind, why does he disagree to his bestfriend? As of now, he wants to get her, far from _him…_but now, he needs to have great patience even though it brings jealousy in his heart. Just thinking that she is still sitting beside him and they are together but he notices something… She is too quiet and she sighed, why? Is there something that troubles her?

On Ryoma's mind, '_too sweet, I'm going to vomit. Only me can do that to her.'_ He thought. He looked by the sides of his eyes and he saw something…she was uncomfortable and pressured. '_Her eyes… she wasn't happy with the setting. Did I do something really bad, being a bother to them? But I don't care… she will never be pressured if she never considers me as someone important to her anymore but it's the opposite. I really love you, my princess_' He grinned.

After 2 hours of traveled they have reached the Kanagawa Top Tennis Camp. (**A/N: I JUST MADE THIS OKAY. ^^)** they entered the camp. The camp is big and near the mountain sides. You can hear the chirping of the birds, the fresh breezes of trees near the area and the camp has nice facilities for the athletes. After a few minutes, they are greeted by the camp owner, Mr. Suichi Naoko **(A/N: I made him, if there is the same name with other characters in other anime, its coincident)**

"Good morning, Naoko-san" Coach Ryuzaki greeted.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki-san" greeted back. "I already reserved the whole second floor room for you and the team as you requested. The second floor is consisting of 7 rooms. The 4 rooms can be occupied by two persons while the 2 rooms can be occupied by one person each room and the other room can be occupied by 3 persons.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Naoko-san." She said gratefully.

"It's nothing. Enjoy your stay here." And he walked away.

"Okay, go to your room and after 30 minutes, go to the dining area and I will tell the schedule for this day." Coach Ryuuzaki announced. "Clear?"

"Hai." They said in unison.

Tezuka and Fuji choose to be roommates.

"Don't make any fuss here" Tezuka said

"Hai." replied Fuji with his mysterious grin.

In room 002, Ryoma and Momo choose to be roommate.

"What are you planning? You said long time ago, you won't comeback anymore then you are here?" Momo asked seriously. He knew that Ryoma is not going to sit back, knowing the relationship of her to his senpai.

"Plans…I don't have one."

"Liar…you think I will believe you?" Momo said irritably of his kouhai always saying his denials.

"Then think what you want to think as long as I'm not doing anything then I don't have plans."

"I quit. I lose to you again."

Inui is with Kaidoh in the same room and Inui.

"There will be 75% that this camp will be interesting."

"Fssh."

Taka and Oishi is talking in there room.

"I'm worried about the turn of events here." Oishi said nervously.

"We just need to guide them."

"Yeah, you're right"

Eiji and the 2 first years choose to be roommates.

"Senpai, are you sure you want us to be your roommate?" Kachirou asked Eiji while he is unpacking his things. 

"Yeah" he answered. 

In her room, she is organizing her clothes.

"This is really a mess."

After 30 mins, they entered the room and saw Coach Ryuuzaki waiting for them.

"Okay, I'll start this. Your training menus for today are running laps around the field, do some weight lifting, basic concentrating practices and one set practice match. I'll give the line ups later before lunch so we can start the matches later in the afternoon. That's all." Coach Ryuuzaki commanded and left.

"Follow Inui and Sakuno will be our manager and the two will be the assistant manager." Tezuka informed.

"Let's go." Inui commanded.

"Hai."

They do their morning training menu. Everyone do the 100 laps around the court within 15 mins and do weight lifting of 60 pounds. They got their break for 15 minutes.

"Minna, Please get your towels and drinks here." Sakuno announced.

"Hai"

Sakuno give the towel to everyone while Kachirou and Horio give the water to them.

They received everyones 'thank you' after they received the towel and water.

"Sa-chan!" Eiji yelled and giving Sakuno his famous bear hug.

"Hai?"

"Let's rest there after all, they are all resting."

"Yes." She answered.

They walk hand in hand. They started to walk near the forest areas of the camp site. She is mesmerized by the sights. The light is entering the spaces between the tall trees and there are free animals wandering in the area. The breeze of wind brushing on her face feels like she was going back to her past and it calm her. The place was full of tall trees like the place where vampires and their lovers will meet. There is a bench in the area, she guess made for people of the camp site to rest after wandering in the forest.

"Do you like this place?" he asked.

"Hai, it calms me."

"I know." He said.

"H-how…" she was shocked by this.

"I know your troubled… you are quiet than usual. You acted cold also towards me. I know you are having troubles if you acted one."

"Eiji…I'm sorry."

"No, its fine I know I asked too much from you. Of course, its not easy for you…just don't act like that, be natural. Let me see what you feel about me and about him then we can handle this. Don't leave me like I don't belong in this relationship. I want to help you." He hugged her. "You're important to me."

"Eiji…I'm sorry if I acted like that…I just don't know how… I can handle this problem." She sobbed while hugging him.

"Excuse me, Senpai."

"Ryoma-san/Ryoma" they say in unison.

"Yeah, me…" ryoma said irritated. "The line up is going to start so you need to comeback to the court."

"Okay, let's go, Sakuno" Eiji said.

"Okay"

As Sakuno passed Ryoma…

"I'll have you back." He whispered.

She was shocked after hearing the words. '_'I'll have you back' what does he mean? Did he love me? Does he really think of me as more than friends? Damn him.'_she thought. She looked back to looked at him and he is looking at her.

_She was affected by that… it means I have a chance for her._

They arrived at the training camp. The line up is not announced and they are early of 5 mins.

"So I'm going to announce the line up." Coach Ryuuzaki said. "So the players of single 4 on court 4 are Ryoma and Momo. On Singles 3 are Fuji and Oishi in court 3. On singles 2 are Taka and Eiji on court 2. On singles 1 on court 1 are Kaidoh and Inui. After the singles, we are going to play the doubles team to build up team work on the court. Doubles 1 on court 3 are Ryoma and Eiji and Momo and Fuji. Doubles 2 in court 1 are Taka and Oishi and Inui and Kaidoh. That's all."

"But, Coach…" Oishi complained. "I'm his Team mate and doubles partner."

"Eiji must know to be with every partner in team. He can't be stocked with you, Oishi. He must know how to deal with everything." Coach Ryuuzaki said then takes her leave.

After what she said,

Tezuka went to the training area and saw coach Ryuuzaki looking at the line up.

"Coach, is this the right time to team them up?" Tezuka asked.

"Tezuka …I know this is sudden but with this, we can assess what is going to happen to the team with this kind of problem and besides teaming them up may also help us make a new strategies." She answered.

"Okay Coach" Tezuka agreed.

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**A/N: OKAY! I'M FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 12. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. I'M NOW DOING CHAPTER 13 AND IT HAS A SONG IN IT. PLEASE WAIT FOR ANOTHER 2 MONTHS OR 1 MONTH. PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! BEGGING**

**AND VOTE IN THE POLL.. TO VOTE VISIT MY PROFILE!**

**LOVE LOTS.**

**RYOSAKU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HI! I'M A LITTLE DEPRESSED BUT I WANT TO FINISH THIS.**

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

After what she said,

Tezuka went to the training area and saw coach Ryuuzaki looking at the line up.

"Coach, is this the right time to team them up?" Tezuka asked.

"Tezuka …I know this is sudden but with this, we can assess what is going to happen to the team with this kind of problem and besides teaming them up may also help us make a new strategies." She answered.

"Okay Coach" Tezuka agreed.

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

**CHAPTER 13**

**RECREATIONAL TIME!**

Tezuka goes back to the court after 15 minutes. He knows that there is a problem surrounding the team. It can be easily solved if only it is about tennis, but not, more over , it is about emotion and friendship even cooperation of the team is at risk. He sighed after looking at the three people that is involved in the problem.

"Tezuka" Oishi asked worriedly, his mother and best friend instinct is still great part from his attitude. He was about to go to his court when he heard Tezuka sighed unexpectedly.

"Oishi, what are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Tezuka, it is too early. We have 15 minutes before the game will start, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. I forgot that."  
"You are thinking of something to even forget your own conditions before the game. What is it?"

Tezuka shared to Oishi every worry he has for the team but can he consider this as problem of the team or private problem? But still they are part of the team so he decided that it is a team problem.

"I know that you already sense the tension between that two people…" Tezuka looking at a guy with a cap swaying his racquet in the air under the shade of a tree while the other guy is doing acrobatic moves as a warm up as the other member is throwing tennis ball to him for him to catch.  
"So you also notice it? The other team members notice it, too, and they are making things flow smoothly in the team but it's a bit hard to do when the two people are beginning to feel tension being with the other one" looking at the same direction as Tezuka, "I think coach is rushing things, too, teaming them up with this kind of atmosphere will make things more difficult to handle."

"No, Oishi, coach is right with her decision…"

Oishi was confused with what his companion is pointing out. Teaming up rivals is difficult to handle and much over when the other one is a short tempered guy and the other with a teasing personality. "What do you mean, Tezuka? They are rivals in love."

"And this is tennis? If they will just do tennis just to make it a battleground of love then it is not tennis anymore. Oishi, break is over go to your court now"

"Oh yeah…" Oishi follows Tezuka. _Yeah, he is right. Tennis should not be their battleground because it is not. They have been teammates and friends for almost 2 and half years. They have support each other in ups and downs. Maybe, they have secretly saying to their selves… he should be the one with her but they should shout that they are part of the team, and they need each other's hands and support to continue fighting in every match. They have become brothers in no time and I hope for that to continue even with this kind of set up._ Oishi remembering their past games and competition, and how each yells and cheer keep their spirit together… He look at them now, it is still the same. The first year members cheering for every game at the side of the court, shouting and yelling for their bet but the truth is in the end, they will be congratulating the winner whether if it isn't their bet, and the waiting member looking, criticizing and cheering for the playing member, collecting data from both players and saying random ideas about the game play of both players. He smiled to his self and says "Yes, it is still the same."

Out of the blue, Fuji took a picture of Oishi while smiling alone.

He hides his camera while still wearing his infamous smile before asking Oishi. "So you don't notice at all…" Fuji asked.

"Fuji…"

"What's with that smile, Oishi?"

"Nothing, I just feel relieve that the atmosphere in our team doesn't change a lot"

Fuji looking at the energetic player on the court that has did his famous "Kikumaru Beam" and landing on the ground smoothly and looking at the youngest regular member sipping his favorite drink at the side of the court. 

The yell of the first year and Momo was heard across the whole place after Eiji make a score…

"Really…? It doesn't seem like that to me…" Fuji said disagreeing with Oishi.  
" Did you say something, Fuji?"

"Nothing… maybe, you are right."

After the game of singles 1 and 2 won by Eiji and Kaidoh, the next game will be singles 3 and singles 4.

"There will be a 15 minutes break before the next games will start" the referee announced.

Tezuka walked to the place of Takamura. "You can't control your energy and so you exert too much power on the shot with out needed energy and power. Do concentration training"

"Yes, Tezuka-buchou, I will" he said putting a towel on his head and walking to the shades of the tree.

"Inui, train more. I won't say what you need to do" Tezuka said after meeting Inui in the way.

"Yeah," Inui answered and getting his video camera in a video stand near the court of singles 2. _This video should gathered information about the other game._

"Inui, train more." Tezuka said again. 

"Yeah of course…" Inui sweat dropped. _Maybe I should do my training menu before looking at this._

"Where is Kaidoh?" Tezuka asked Momo.  
"Buchou, of all the people, you will ask about that …" 

"Just answer my question or run laps" Tezuka annoyed by Momo's whine. 

"Ah… the truth is …" Momo answered nervously "I don't know where he is, buchou"

"You just have said that without saying anything. 20 laps around the court"

"Buchou, I will be the…" Momo stops from saying anything when Tezuka glares at him and then runs like he is running for his life.

"Hey, Monkey what's with the run? Fsssh..." Kaidoh shouts.  
"Snake, Buchou wants to talk to you. He is looking for you"

"Fsssh…" he responded. _What is that guy talking about but what does buchou wants from me?_

"Kaidoh"

"Buchou" he responded. "He said you want to talk to me?"

"Train on your strategies. It's not all about strength"

"I know… and I will follow what you said" he answered to Tezuka.  
"Ok then… go rest."

Then Tezuka saw Eiji packing his things in his tennis bag.

"Buchou…"  
" Eiji, even if you win here, you still need to improve in your endurance in game. You still need to train on that." Tezuka advised.  
"Yes, Buchou, I will ask for endurance training schedule to Inui." Eiji answered. _At least I won. Now, I can ask for a reward to my princess … but where is she?_ He looked for Sakuno in the crowd, only to find none and so he searched in other place only to heard voice of Ryoma at the back of the storage room.

"So… why don't you put a bet?" ryoma said.

"Bet…? But ryoma-san…"

_Isn't that Sakuno-chan? Why is she talking to him? Aish… I need to know what they are talking about… _Eiji thought. _What is the bet all about?_ Eiji secretly look at the two talking.

Sakuno is sitting in the bench while ryoma is sitting beside her.

"I don't like your idea. Even now, talking to you… I don't like it in any bit" Sakuno said annoyed. Sakuno doesn't want to look at him even a bit. Just the mere him beside her makes her heart beats so fast. _Why is my heart being like this? It's like there is drums inside. I can't even breathe normal. When he is near, my heart acts weird, hope he won't notice it._ The wind blows hard and washing away the leaves under her feet, only to noticed feet in from of her. She moves her head upward and saw Ryoma looking at her.

"Do you hate me that much that you can't look at me in the eye?" he asked praying she would say no. There is a long silence between them… the only silence that he felt that hearing loss is about to come to him when she suddenly broke the silence…

"No… I don't hate you that much now." She said looking into his eyes with tears about to fall in a few moments.

_She doesn't hate him then…_Eiji thought.

"Then you will give it a try…" he questioned her trying to reach for her eyes to wipe the tears that is about to fall but only to received a hand pushing it back. 

"D-Don't… this t-tears should not be touch by you… you should not try to… e-even a bit. The deal and the bet are o-okay with… u-until then you don't have a-any right…" she said tears falling from her eyes.

_She is stuttering like what she used to be… _Eiji realized. He can no longer see the events between the two. It hurts to see the old Sakuno again, the Sakuno he is longing to have was the one with him again. The old Sakuno is the REAL Sakuno, he love for so long, because he knows that the girl he has now, was different from the real her. The Sakuno he knew loves to smile, stutter because of her shy attitude, easily get scared and never gives up but the Sakuno, he is protecting now, wears this fake smile, likes to trash talk sometimes to hide her weakness, put a strong personality of hatred to hide what she really feels. _Why to him… why does it has to be him … why not me… why do you cry in front of him… why do you stammer over him…_ he said to his self. He suddenly falls into his knees and knock the ground for answer, but he only get his hands to bleed and then he stands up and walk out.

While in the two people, he does not understand what was stopping him to say what he needs to say. He looks at the sky. The sky is blue and the clouds move like that is the only way direction they need to go…

"Ryoma-san, I will be leaving. Eiji might be finding me now." Sakuno bows after saying that. 

"Sakuno…"

Does he just call me Sakuno… only Sakuno? She turned around only to find him holding her tight in his arms. With great awe, she blushes with many shades of red. "R-R-Ryoma-san" 

"I want to win this game just so that you will call me Ryoma-KUN again. Just the same treatment I received before leaving from Japan" Ryoma said while hugging her tightly and resting his face on the neck of Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma-san, s-stop doing this… if s-someone see you h-h-hugging me they will thought that I am having another affair with y-you" Sakuno said nervously and trying to make proper sentence but being hug by him makes her feel like she is about to explode.

"Let them… I will be very happy, if you and him, break up."

Ryoma was pushed by her suddenly and slap him. "Don't you ever say that! I may be in love with you in the past but don't you ever, ever wished for us to break up because for me now, HE is the most important person in the world." Sakuno said angrily and walk out.  
"Important person for you, huh? Who cares I will be that guy soon… even if it means I will be the bad person here. I will be because I know you should not be with him.." Ryoma said to his self looking at the disappearing figure of Sakuno. "You are mine. Before this year end I will make you realize that"

**/RYOSAKUEIJI/**

Hope everyone enjoy this one. I don't do too much tennis action because I'm not into action really.. hehe… I'm a bit weak on that category. I hope I improve in English and everything. Hope you will find this story interesting.

profile activity:

I'm hoping for a review ! review please !please!

I'm also hoping for you to vote on my POLL !

Thank you 3

Yours truly,

Ryosaku-chan


End file.
